


When World Class Ice Skaters Get Bored

by tsunamijenn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Online Chat, Post-Episode 12, Post-YOI Stage Event, VictUuri, leoji, otayuri - Freeform, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: What happens with some of the top ice skaters in the world are all friends and have random conversations online? Chaos. Drama. Angst. Sick burns. General shit giving. But can you really expect anything different from these guys?I don't really have a timeline of when I'll post new chapters. It's more just as ideas come to me, I find inspirational things, and I actually get it all written up :P





	1. What has Phichit started?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a fun chat fanfiction inspired from all the fan art online, all the discussion boards, and other Yuir!!! on Ice related things out there. And of course, and anime itself :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - katsuki-y  
> Victor - v-nikiforov  
> Yuri - yuri-plisetsky  
> Otabek - otabek-altin  
> Phichit - phichit+chu  
> Seung-gil - seung-gillee  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongji+  
> Leo - leo_the_lion  
> Chris - christophe-gc  
> Minami - kenjirou_minami

**phichit+chu** **created the group "We're the best!"**

 **phichit+chu** **added kenjirou_minami and** **+guanghongji+**

 

phichit+chu: Hey, you guys there?

phichit+chu: Helloooooo?

+guanghongji+: Hey Phichit. What's this group for?

phichit+chu: You'll see (¬‿¬)

phichit+chu: now we just need Miniami......

phichit+chu: ......

phichit+chu: ......

phichit+chu: MINAMI!!

kenjirou_minami: ....

kenjirou_minami: You do realize its later for me than for you guys, right? I'm sleepy...

phichit+chu: Oh hush. It's only 2000 here.

phichit+chu: You're only ahead of me by like, 2 hours, so it's only 2200. That's not late. Guang Hong is awake and responding, and he's only 1 hour behind you! No excuses!

kenjirou_minami: ....

kenjirou_minami: So? Still tired. Still sleepy...

phichit+chu: Anyways...

phichit+chu: Guess what?

phichit+chu: Guess what?!

phichit+chu: GUESS WHAT?!

+guanghongji+: What?

kenjirou_minami: What?

phichit+chu: The three of us have been voted...

phichit+chu: drum roll please

phichit+chu: ...............

phichit+chu: The "Three Most Adorable Men's Skaters in Asia" according to SNS!!!

phichit+chu: Isn't that awesome?!

phichit+chu: (◕‿◕✿)

kenjirou_minami: WHAAAAT?!?!

+guanghongji+: Really?! Wow, that's...wow!

phichit+chu: I know, right?!?!

phichit+chu: I just found out, and of course, I just had to share!! Can't let good news like this go unnoticed!! We gotta brag!!

phichit+chu: and so...

 

 **phichit+chu added** **katsuki-y to "We're the best!"**

 

phichit+chu: YUURI~!!!!! \ (•◡•) /

kenjirou_minami: omgitsyuuribestillmyheart

katsuki-y: Hey Phichit, hey guys. What's this group for? And why was I added?

phichit+chu: I have to share, because I'm super excited right now!! The three of us, me, Minami, and Guang Hong, were voted "Three Most Adorable Men's Skaters in Asia"!! Aren't we adorable?! Huh? Huh?? HUH?!?

katsuki-y: Oh my goodness, yes Phichit, you are adorable. You all are. Obviously.

kenjirou_minami: omgmyidoljustcalledmeadorableicantevenrightnow

kenjirou_minami: thisisprobablythebestmomentofmylife

kenjirou_minami: omgicantbreatheimsoexcited

kenjirou_minami: *wheeze*

kenjirou_minami: *swoon*

+guanghongji+: Minami, are you going to be ok? (°ロ°)

katsuki-y: Oh geez, Minami-kun, are you ok?

phichit+chu: Yuuri! Why would you do that to Minami??

katsuki-y: I'm sorry!! I didn't think that would happen!

phichit+chu: The poor kid has pretty much admitted that he worships the ground you walk on! Of course he'll get overly excited when you compliment him like that!

katsuki-y: I SAID I WAS SORRY!! Minami-kun, please don't die!

phichit+chu: I'm telling on you!!

katsuki-y: Wait, what?

 

 **phichit+chu added v-nikiforov** **to "We're the best!"**

 

phichit+chu: Victor! Yuuri is being mean to poor, sweet, innocent little Minami!!

katsuki-y: Phichit!

v-nikiforov: What? My Yuuri? Impossible!

phichit+chu: Possible. Read above. Minami almost hyperventilated himself to passing out!

v-nikiforov: Well...

v-nikiforov: I mean, can you blame him? Have you SEEN my Yuuri? Have you MET my Yuuri? He's definitely swoon-worthy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

katsuki-y: Victor!

katsuki-y: Ugh, both of you just stop. Stop right now. Please for my sanity, stop

phichit+chu: But Minami...

kenjirou_minami: ...I'm ok...I think...

+guanghongji+: Are you sure?

kenjirou_minami: Yeah. No. Ok. I'm good.

kenjirou_minami: Sorry.

kenjirou_minami: Just got a little bit excited there for a minute

+guanghongji+: Good. We were all worried for a minute there

+guanghongji+: You really look up to Yuuri, don't you?

kenjirou_minami: Well of course I do!

v-nikiforov: Well, now that the momentary Yuuri hate is done, I wanna add more people! This could be fun! (~_^)

katsuki-y: Victor, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking? This isn't gonna end well...

 

 **v-nikiforov added yuri-plisetsky,** **otabek-altin, and** **christophe-gc to "We're the best!"**

 

+guanghongji+: Hey, no fair. If anyone can add people to the group, I want to too!!

 

**+guanghongji+ added leo_the_lion to "We're the best!"**

 

phichit+chu: Wait! One more!

 

 **phichit+chu added** **seung-gillee to "We're the best!"**

 

christophe-gc: Why hello everyone

leo_the_lion: Hi guys!

leo_the_lion: Bye guys!

leo_the_lion: Gotta go be productive and stuff

+guanghongji+: But...but...

 

**Private message between +guanghongji+ and leo_the_lion**

 

+guanghongji+: Don't leave me!!

leo_the_lion: Dude, it's the morning for me. I have training to get to!

+guanghongji+: Oh...right...message me later?

+guanghongji+: ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

leo_the_lion: Yes

+guanghongji+: Yay!! \ (•◡•) /

+guanghongji+: <3

leo_the_lion: <3

 

**"We're the best!"**

 

yuri-plisetsky: ugh

yuri-plisetsky: What the fuck is this? Why am I included? I don't like any of you

phichit+chu: Daaaaang

yuri-plisetsky: What?

phichit+chu: You don't even like your "best friend"?

yuri-plisetsky: shit.

yuri-plisetsky: fuck.

yuri-plisetsky: Ok, fine

yuri-plisetsky: "What the fuck is this? Why am I included? I don't like any of you"...except Otabek

yuri-plisetsky: And wait...why did you put quotes around 'best friend'? It's not like that! Shut up!

phichit+chu: Uh-huh...sure... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

seung-gillee: I'll second Yuri's previous statement. Why am I here?

seung-gillee: I really don't talk to most of you normally. Why would I here?

phichit+chu: It's called being social, silly!

phichit+chu: You need to get used to it

seung-gillee: And I quote..."ugh"

katsuki-y: Yurio! How many times have I told you! Language!

phichit+chu: Ooooo. The chat group mom has appeared.

v-nikiforov: Wait?! Would that make me the chat group dad?! (ʘ‿ʘ)

phichit+chu: Yes. Yeessssss! Because then you know what that means?

phichit+chu: I can openly ship Victuuri!!

phichit+chu: [my victuuri ship.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/7rFiiv)

yuri-plisetsky: 1) Pig, FUCK OFF THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!!!!

yuri-plisetsky: 2) Pig, fuck off again, cuz I do what I want

yuri-plisetsky: 3) Geezer, fuck off, YOU GUYS AREN'T MY PARENTS!!!!!

yuri-plisetsky: 4) Geezer, fuck off again, that face is creepy

yuri-plisetsky: 5) Phichit, fuck off, and stop with the "victuuri" crap. They make me gag. Don't encourage their behaviour

yuri-plisetsky: 6) Everyone, just...fuck off

phichit+chu: Ooooo. Someone is feeling fiesty. Otabek, calm the vicious kitten down!

yuri-plisetsky: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

yuri-plisetsky: I'M NOT A KITTEN!

yuri-plisetsky: I'M THE FUCKING ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA!!

yuri-plisetsky: I WILL OWN YOU AT ANY COMPETITION!!!

yuri-plisetsky: ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

 

**yuri-plisetsky has left "We're the best!"**

 

phichit+chu: Otabek...

otabek-altin: I don't know what you want me to do about it. I'm not with him. I can't physically make him do anything

phichit+chu: Well, first things first...

 

**phichit+chu has added yuri-plisetsky to "We're the best!"**

 

phichit+chu: NEW RULE!

phichit+chu: Absolutely no leaving the group for any reason, what-so-ever!

yuri-plisetsky: WHAT?!?! SCREW THIS!

 

**yuri-plisetsky has left "We're the best!"**

**phichit+chu has added yuri-plisetsky to **"We're the best!"****

 

phichit+chu: Nope

phichit+chu: No leaving.

 

**yuri-plisetsky has left **"We're the best!"****

**phichit+chu has added yuri-plisetsky to **"We're the best!"****

 

phichit+chu: Again. Nope.

phichit+chu: No. Leaving.

yuri-plisetsky: ARGH!!

 

**yuri-plisetsky has left **"We're the best!"****

**phichit+chu has added yuri-plisetsky to **"We're the best!"****

 

phichit+chu: N O  L E A V I N G ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

phichit+chu: Just give up and stay. You'll never win

katsuki-y: You really wont Yurio. Not against Phichit at least.  Not when it comes to social media.

yuri-plisetsky: NOT MY NAME ASSHOLE!!!!!

otabek-altin: Yura...

yuri-plisetsky: ...

yuri-plisetsky: ...

yuri-plisetsky: ...

yuri-plisetsky: ...

yuri-plisetsky: ...fine...

phichit+chu: YAY!!

phichit+chu: ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)  ┬──┬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever, so pretty please, be nice! But if you see any glaring errors, or have any (constructive) criticism or helpful words, they'd be greatly appreciated :)


	2. When the ship hits the fan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit takes his shipping skills to a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - katsuki-y / i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - v-nikiforov / katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - yuri-plisetsky / russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - otabek-altin / the_otabest  
> Phichit - phichit+chu / hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - seung-gillee  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongji+ / +gonnabeastar+  
> Leo - leo_the_lion  
> Chris - christophe-gc / sex-on-ice  
> Minami - kenjirou_minami / katsuki-y_is_my_idol

**"We're the best!"**

 

yuri-plisetsky: If I'm gonna stay, I need a better name

yuri-plisetsky: so does this group

 

**yuri-plisetsky changed his name to russian_ice_tiger**

**yuri-plisetsky changed the group name to **"Podium Sk8ers"****

 

russian_ice_tiger: there. Much better

phichit+chu: If Yurio is gonna change his name, I want to too!!

 

**phichit+chu has changed his name to hamster-man**

 

hamster-man: Actually, everyone should. We all just have essentially our full names. That's boring

hamster-man: NEW NEW RULE! Everyone must change their names!

v-nikiforov: Easy!

 

**v-nikiforov has changed his name to katsudon-lover**

 

katsudon-lover: Yuuri~!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

katsuki-y: Fine...

 

**katsuki-y has changed his name to i-am-katsudon**

 

i-am-katsudon: Happy Victor?

katsudon-lover: Yes!! ♥‿♥

katsudon-lover: I love my little katsudon!!

russian_ice_tiger: *gag*

russian_ice_tiger: Now he's draping himself all over the pig. Disgusting.

russian_ice_tiger: GET A ROOM!!

russian_ice_tiger: Phichit, this is all your fault. I blame you for everything

seung-gillee: I'm not changing my name. That's stupid

hamster-man: But Seung-gil~!!!

seung-gillee: No

hamster-man: But...

seung-gillee: No

hamster-man: *puppy dog eyes*

seung-gillee: Ugh. Fine. You think of something, and I'll change it

hamster-man: Anything?

seung-gillee: Will it do me any good to say anything other than 'yes' at this point?

hamster-man: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

seung-gillee: Ugh. Fine

hamster-man: Yay! Ok!

hamster-man: Hmmm...give me a minute. I have to think of something good!

hamster-man: Anyways, come on everyone else! I'm still waiting!

 

**kenjirou_minami has changed his name to katsuki-y_is_my_idol**

**christophe-gc has changed his name to sex-on-ice**

**+guanghongji+ has changed his name to +gonnabeastar+**

 

hamster-man: Ok. So. Leo is training

hamster-man: I'm thinking of something for Seung-gil

hamster-man: That just leaves you Otabek!

otabek-altin: Fine.

hamster-man: ...

hamster-man: ...

hamster-man: ರ_ರ

otabek-altin: I can't think of anything...

hamster-man: ಠ_ಥ

hamster-man: Dude

russian_ice_tiger: Beka

otabek-altin: Yes?

 

**otabek-altin has changed his name to the_otabest**

 

the_otabest: Yura decided for me

hamster-man: "Beka". "Yura". You two are too cute together! Nicknames and everything! You're just like Victor and Yuuri!

hamster-man: Beka, you better take good care of Yurio!

russian_ice_tiger: OMG!!

russian_ice_tiger: We're not like Victor and Katsudon!!

russian_ice_tiger: And don't call him Beka!! That's my thing!!

hamster-man: Possessive...

katsudon-lover: Now Otabek, please make sure you take good care our little Yurio! He's our precious son, and we don't want anything bad to happen to him!

russian_ice_tiger: OMG NOT MY DAD!!!

i-am-katsudon: I hear things hitting the wall...

+gonnabeastar+: Actually, you guys are kinda similar...

russian_ice_tiger: You're what, the same age as me?? What the hell would you know?

+gonnabeastar+: 2 years older actually

russian_ice_tiger: Whatever!!

hamster-man: Actually, you are. Yuuri, Victor?

i-am-katsudon: Yeah?

katsudon-lover: Yes~!

hamster-man: May I rile him up a bit?

katsudon-lover: Yes!

i-am-katsudon: Hold on...

i-am-katsudon: Ok, I hid his skates. Now he has nothing to threaten us with. Proceed

russian_ice_tiger: GIVE ME BACK MY SKATES!!!

i-am-katsudon: Now he's stomping around like he's all big and bad (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

hamster-man: Now Yurio...

leo_the_lion: Break time! What's going on?

+gonnabeastar+: LEO! SHHHHHHH!

hamster-man: While there are obviously certain differences, there are many more similarities

hamster-man: Both couples include a famous Russian ice skater

hamster-man: [famous russians.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/1.%20Famous%20Russians_zpswqmodelf.jpg)

russian_ice_tiger: Not. A. Couple.

hamster-man: Both have the non-Russian as an initially quiet, not-very-socially-outgoing person...

hamster-man: [introverts.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/2.%20Introverts_zpsdsav6l0s.jpg)

hamster-man: Well, Yuuri, when you're drunk you're not exactly introverted, but I'll let it pass for now

hamster-man: Moving on!

hamster-man: That looked up to the Russian partner in some way...

hamster-man: [lets admire the russians.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/3.%20Admired%20Russians_zps52gkpwmg.jpg)

hamster-man: Connected by a past that both Yuri's doesn't remember...

hamster-man: [forgotten past.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/3.5%20Forgotten%20Past_zpsw674xgsk.jpg)

hamster-man: Yuuri, you got too drunk to remember anything from the banquet

hamster-man: Yurio, idk, you were too young? Didn't care about anyone else? Irregardless, you forgot that Otabek was at Yakov's training camp

hamster-man: And after being re-united, there were no words spoken from the non-Russian partner. Just a stolen glance from across the room...

hamster-man: [reunited.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/4.%20Reunited_zpsxvxeenrd.jpg)

hamster-man: Yuuri walked away from Victors offer of a picture

hamster-man: Yurio, you just straight called Otabek an asshole when he looked at you (rude, btw)

hamster-man: Thrust together in close proximity...

hamster-man: [together again.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/5.%20Together%20again_zpssmflpbvi.jpg)

hamster-man: Victor, you essentially propositioned Yuuri butt-ass naked

hamster-man: Otabek, you saved Yuri from his super stalker Angel fans

hamster-man: As time went on, each couple grew closer and closer...

hamster-man: [growing closer.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/6.%20Growing%20Closer_zpsuvauw4ds.jpg)

hamster-man: Aww, look how the gap between each of them closes over time (｡◕‿◕｡)

hamster-man: And from a simple handshake...

hamster-man: [handshake.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/7.%20Handshake_zpsiwza0vzm.jpg)

hamster-man: Each couple developed their own way to wish the other luck...

hamster-man: [couple-y symbols.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/8.%20Couples%20symbols_zpsxodnknke.jpg)

hamster-man: Yuuri and Victor, you would kiss your rings

hamster-man: Yuri and Otabek, the non-skating partner would yell "Davai!" and the skating partner would give a thumbs up in return

hamster-man: And as each event of the GPF progressed, the Russian partner became more proud of their non-Russian partners progress...

hamster-man: [proud russians.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/9.%20Proud%20Russians_zpsfcevipnp.jpg)

hamster-man: Until the very end, when each non-medaling partner assisted with their medaling partners' exhibition skate routine...

hamster-man: [exhibition skate.jpg](http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u376/tsunamijenn/10.%20Exhibition_zpsk8nhvzeb.jpg)

hamster-man: THUS! By the power vested in me

hamster-man: In keeping with the tradition of Victuuri

hamster-man: I ship you two as:

hamster-man: Otayuri!!

hamster-man: (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

katsudon-lover: .....

i-am-katsudon: .....

the_otabest: .....

+gonnabeastar+: .....

leo_the_lion: .....

seung-gillee: .....

sex-on-ice: .....

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: .....

russian_ice_tiger: ಠ~ಠ

+gonnabeastar+: O...

leo_the_lion: M...

sex-on-ice: G...

seung-gillee: Wow Phichit. That's pretty in depth

i-am-katsudon: Phichit, you put...wow...a lot of thought into that...

hamster-man: I know, right! (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: The fact that you have pictures from all of those moments is a bit concerning...

katsudon-lover: YUURI~!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!!! OUR SON IS GROWING UP TO BE JUST LIKE US!!!

russian_ice_tiger: WHAT?!

russian_ice_tiger: HUH?!?!

katsudon-lover: What was that?!

i-am-katsudon: Yurio just screamed, all full of teenage angsty rage

i-am-katsudon: Almost like when he tried to pressure me into retiring after I bombed my first GPF

i-am-katsudon: But with more anger

i-am-katsudon: I didn't think that was possible

i-am-katsudon: Aaaand now I hear more things hitting a wall

russian_ice_tiger: I AM NOT ANGSTY

russian_ice_tiger: NO!

russian_ice_tiger: NO!!

russian_ice_tiger: NO!!!

russian_ice_tiger: BEKA AND I ARE NOTHING LIKE YOU PATHETIC, MUSHY, LOVEY-DOVEY IDIOTS!!!!

russian_ice_tiger: AND FOR THE LAST TIME VICTOR

russian_ice_tiger: I! AM! NOT! YOUR! SON!

russian_ice_tiger: AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!

russian_ice_tiger: ┻━┻  ┻━┻  ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻  ┻━┻  ┻━┻

 

**russian_ice_tiger has left **"Podium Sk8ers"****

**hamster-man has added** **russian_ice_tiger to **"Podium Sk8ers"****

 

russian_ice_tiger: ljkadsf;ljkadsas;dklfakl;sdjf;lkjsadf;

the_otabest: On it

 

 **Private message between the_otabest** **and russian_ice_tiger**

 

the_otabest: Yura

the_otabest: talk to me

russian_ice_tiger: I'm sick of being compared to them!

russian_ice_tiger: Even if we were a couple, we're completely different people!

the_otabest: I know that, and they do too

the_otabest: Come on, its Phichit

the_otabest: The self proclaimed "master of shipping and selfies"

the_otabest: You cannot take him seriously...most of the time

russian_ice_tiger: ugh, I know

russian_ice_tiger: It's just...I've never really had a friend, so when I get to see you I'm excited because it's not just the Katsudon, old man, or Baba

russian_ice_tiger: I don't need them fucking with my friendship

russian_ice_tiger: And it's been a while since we've gotten to hang out, so...

russian_ice_tiger: I guess I just miss my friend...

the_otabest: I'll think of something, ok?

russian_ice_tiger: ok

 

**"Podium Sk8ers"**

 

sex-on-ice: While that gets settled...

sex-on-ice: Can we go back to that exhibition skate for a minute?

sex-on-ice: That blew my mind (among other things...)

sex-on-ice: I will never say that Yurio is too inexperienced to show sex appeal after that routine.

sex-on-ice: I daresay he put me to shame

katsudon-lover: I give him Agape because I feel he's still a bit young for Eros. He does an Eros chorography anyways

i-am-katsudon: I've never felt so proud and yet awkward while watching a routine...

i-am-katsudon: I've also never seen Yuuko-chan with such a large nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna hate on any of the other ships out there involving Yuri. I've seen some drawings and read some short fics that were actually adorable that involved other people. But in my heart, I'm Otayuri all the way.


	3. Will Seung-gil Lee ever change his name??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - the_otabest  
> Phichit - hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - seung-gillee  
> Guang Hong - +gonnabeastar+ / +guanghongdelaiIglesia+  
> Leo - leo_the_lion / +leoji+  
> Chris - sex-on-ice  
> Minami - katsuki-y_is_my_idol

**"Podium Sk8ers"**

 

+gonnabeastar+: Leo! You still need to change your name!

leo_the_lion: But...mine isn't just my name? Why?

leo_the_lion: And Sueng-gil still doesn't have a new name either

leo_the_lion: And his is less original than mine

leo_the_lion: No offense Sueng-gil

seung-gillee: None taken. If Phichit wants me to have a new name, he'll come up with something. That was our deal

+gonnabeastar+: Still, you should change your name Leo. We can do something together if you want (｡◕‿◕｡)

leo_the_lion: Ok

+gonnabeastar+: But it has to be something cute! It's gotta be something worthy of my top 3 adorable skaters self (｡◕‿◕｡)

leo_the_lion: Cheesy ok?

+gonnabeastar+: Duh!

 

**leo_the_lion changed his name to +leoji+**

 

+gonnabeastar+: awwwww ♥‿♥

 

 **+gonnabeastar+ changed his name to +guanghong** **delaiIglesia+**

 

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Bleh, mine is much longer. I don't like it

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: If we ever get married, I'm so not taking your last name

+leoji+: I feel like I should be upset, but honestly, I'm not

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: ...if you ever get married...?

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Wait...

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Are you two dating??

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Yup!

i-am-katsudon: Wait, when did this happen? Did anyone else know?

hamster-man: I knew

hamster-man: I know all

hamster-man: (；一_一)

sex-on-ice: I didn't

katsudon-lover: Aww, I think you two are adorable!

katsudon-lover: I need pictures~!

sex-on-ice: Ah young love

+leoji+: Yuuri, during the GPF season that Yuri and Guang Hong made their senior debut. We were trying to get a live stream to work for the finals in Barcelona, but no site was working, so we just skyped while we searched for something that would load and buffer. After the GPF was over, we just kept up with each other, and one thing led to another...

i-am-katsudon: Awww (ᵔᴥᵔ)

katsudon-lover: Oh my goodness, I need a picture!

+leoji+: [last visit25.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/725079608726528695/)

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: <3

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: ♥‿♥

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: D'awwww!!

hamster-man: Aren't they adorable! (◕‿◕✿)

sex-on-ice: Ah young love

sex-on-ice: Such innocence

sex-on-ice: Such agape

 

 **Private message between the_otabest** **and russian_ice_tiger**

 

the_otabest: Hey, Yura

russian_ice_tiger: What's up?

the_otabest: Remember when I said I'd think of something to cheer you up?

the_otabest: Well, I thought of something.

the_otabest: But I didn't exactly think everything though. Like how much room is in front of your door. And it's a rather large something, so as soon as Yakov is done with you, it'd be best if you went home so you can get it so that it's not in people's way just sitting there.

the_otabest: Sorry about that.

russian_ice_tiger: meh, screw everyone else. They can manage

russian_ice_tiger: More importantly

russian_ice_tiger: What is it?!

the_otabest: Uh, that would ruin the point of a surprise, would it not?

russian_ice_tiger: Ugh

russian_ice_tiger: You suck

russian_ice_tiger: I hate you...

the_otabest: You're welcome

 

**"Podium Sk8ers"**

 

hamster-man: Speaking of agape, has anyone heard from Yurio recently? He hasn't left the group, but he hasn't said anything either

i-am-katsudon: He's been at practice as usual, but Victor has been all over him lately ever since you did the Yuuri/Victor and Yuri/Otabek comparison, so he's been extra grumpy

katsudon-lover: Yuuri~! Our son has been ignoring me!! I keep trying to get him to tell me what exactly his relationship with Otabek is, just like a normal father would do, but he just yells and skates away!

katsudon-lover: Then Yakov yells about either me distracting Yurio or how I'm slacking by trying to talk!

i-am-katsudon: ...my point exactly

i-am-katsudon: But today he's been pretty anxious about practice being over. Idk what's going on with him

sex-on-ice: Anyone hear from Otabek either? Maybe he'd know something

hamster-man: Nope, but he's like Seung-gil. Not as active on social media, so it's hard to keep track of. Got that radio silence thing going on

seung-gillee: I don't see the problem with this?

hamster-man: Uh, maybe because some of us would like to keep in touch with you

seung-gillee: Really? Who exactly is just dying to keep in touch with me?

hamster-man: ME!

katsudon-lover: Not gonna lie, your quiet, mysterious self intrigues me

i-am-katsudon: I'd be nice to stay in touch, but I won't force you to

seung-gillee: Thank you Yuuri

hamster-man: Yuuri! Don't encourage his reclusive-ness!

hamster-man: Oh, and just so you know, I haven't forgotten Seung-gil ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hamster-man: You said anything, and I promise I was nice!

seung-gillee: *sigh* what is it?

hamster-man: I pm'd you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**seung-gillee has changed his name to gillyweed**

 

hamster-man: Yay! I love Harry Potter! Now everyone has something new and different!

gillyweed: (¬_¬)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little shorter than the previous 2, but I liked the cut-off point. So yeah. What is Otabek's mystery surprise? Will it really cheer up our grumpy but still smol Yurio?  
> On to working on the next chapter!


	4. Surprise!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - the_otabest  
> Phichit - hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - gillyweed  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongdelaiIglesia+  
> Leo - +leoji+  
> Chris - sex-on-ice  
> Minami - katsuki-y_is_my_idol

  **Private message between the_otabest**   **and** **i-am-katsudon**

 

the_otabest: Hey, Yuuri?

i-am-katsudon: Hey Otabek. What's up?

the_otabest: I sent Yura a surprise to help him feel better, but I wanted to see his reaction. I know this is kinda weird, but would you be able to head home early and wait and take a picture or video for me? I know that means you have to make an excuse to get away from Victor

i-am-katsudon: Uh, sure. Do I get to know what this surprise is? You know, so I'm not surprised myself and forget what I'm supposed to be doing?

the_otabest: You'll be ok

i-am-katsudon: If you say so...

i-am-katsudon: And don't worry about Victor. He cares so much about Yurio that if I say I'm gonna do something to cheer Yurio up, he'll be all over it. The most that'll happen is he'll get grumpy that he can't be there to help me.

 

 **Private message between** **i-am-katsudon**   **and** **katsudon-lover**

i-am-katsudon: Victor, hey, so I'm gonna head home a little early. I know Yurio has been a bit figity today, so I uh, figured I could make some katsudon pirozhki to try and cheer him up.

i-am-katsudon: Can you distract Yurio for me? I was supposed to help him with some step sequences, and you know I'm terrible at faking feeling sick.

katsudon-lover: Just so you know, I'm upset that you made these plans without me, but I can't tell you "no" when you suggest doing such nice things for our son! I'll help him with the step sequences!

i-am-katsudon: You know he's not actually our son Victor...

i-am-katsudon: But thank you

i-am-katsudon: So tell me when it's safe

katsudon-lover: Quick! Yakov is currently yelling at Yurio. Go! Go! Go!

katsudon-lover: (づ￣ ³￣)づ

i-am-katsudon: I'm going, I'm going

 

 **Private message between** **russian_ice_tiger** **and** **katsudon-lover**

 

russian_ice_tiger: Oi! Geezer! Where'd the piggy go?

katsudon-lover: He wasn't feeling good, so I told him to go home and get some rest. Otherwise he'd get anxious that his simple cold would negatively affect his skating, so then he'd have all sorts of weird thoughts on his mind, and then he'd actually get distracted and it would actually have a negative effect on his skating.

russian_ice_tiger: whatever. He was just supposed to help me with a step sequence. If he's gonna bail on me, you better be ready to take his place and teach me!

katsudon-lover: Can do!

 

**"Podium Sk8ers"**

 

russian_ice_tiger: OI! Katsudon! Why would you leave me with Victor?!

i-am-katsudon: I'm sorry Yuri. I wasn't feeling good, so Victor let me go home a little early to rest and try and feel better.

katsudon-lover: What's wrong with me helping out?

katsudon-lover: You used to always appreciate getting  pointers from me

katsudon-lover: Why my son, why?!

katsudon-lover:  ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

russian_ice_tiger: .........

russian_ice_tiger: Hi everyone! This is Mila! I stole his phone after he chucked it in my general direction in a fit of rage!

hamster-man: Hi Mila, welcome to the party!

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: ...and he says I'm the young, immature one.

katsuki-y_is_my_idol : I can't help it that I have awesome Japanese genes!

+leoji+: Sometimes I forget how young Yuri really is

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: I think I'm the closest to him in age. For 5 months every year, between his birthday and mine, I'm only a year older than him

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: But then I have my birthday and he's still 2 years younger than the youngest of the rest of us. Ha!

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Even Minami is older than me

sex-on-ice: And I'm so old...

sex-on-ice: Victor, I'm so glad you're back and I'm not the oldest anymore

russian_ice_tiger: Hey, it's Georgi. The phone has been passed so that Mila can overhead press Yuri. Again

russian_ice_tiger: Oh...oh no... ◉_◉

russian_ice_tiger: Fucking assholes. Stealing my goddamn fucking phone.

katsudon-lover: Aww, Yuuri, you're missing all the fun!

gillyweed: Honestly, I'm surprised Yakov hasn't gone fully bald yet or had some sort of heart failure with you guys. All of you. Though I can't help but feel he's not completely innocent...

russian_ice_tiger: Huh?!

katsudon-lover: I don't know what you're talking about. Yakov loves me! ಠ~ಠ

gillyweed: No, really. From talking to you all and what I see online, I've concluded:

gillyweed: Victor, Yuuri, you're always flirting on and off the ice

gillyweed: Mila is apparently always teasing Yuri about something

gillyweed: Has Georgi gone any extended period of time without sobbing over his ex? Like, seriously?

gillyweed: Yuri, you aren't seen on breaks without your phone and apparently messaging Otabek like an obsessed girl

gillyweed: But let's be honest, I can't imagine Yakov magically got all the overly dramatic and 'extra' skaters

gillyweed: I cannot imagine that it's merely a coincidence that out of all the people out there, Yakov has Victor “I Dropped My Career For A Guy Who Got Drunk And Dry Humped My Leg” Nikiforov, Yuri “I Performed An Aggressively Erotic Ice Skating Strip Tease With A Boy I Became Friends With Just Days Ago” Plisetsky, Mila “I Deadlift People For The Funsies Of It” Babicheva, and Georgi “I Dedicated An Entire Skating Season To The Memory Of My Ex And Cried While Doing It” Popovich.

gillyweed: Where do you think they learned this behaviour?!

gillyweed: I mean, I get that Yakov wanted to expand Yuri's abilities, did it absolutely have to be his ex? Of all people? And then, did he really have to stay in her house with Yuri while they trained for the GPF?! Was he homeless before and we just didn't know?!

gillyweed: So...yeah

russian_ice_tiger: .....

katsudon-lover: .....

i-am-katsudon: .....

sex-on-ice: You actually make quite a few good points there...

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Wow, coming from you, that was a rather in-depth analysis

+leoji+: I'm impressed. It's just like Phichit's "Otayuri" thing, but different

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: I've never seen Seung-gil say so much...this confuses me...

hamster-man: OMG I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!

hamster-man: ♥‿♥

hamster-man: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

hamster-man: I'm such a good influence!!

hamster-man: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

hamster-man: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

hamster-man: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

hamster-man: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

gillyweed: Phichit, please stop...

russian_ice_tiger: It's Mila, I'm back! Yuri threw his phone again, but with much more colorful language this time. So now Yakov is angry and yelling. What have I missed?

 

 **Private message between** **i-am-katsudon**   **and the_otabest**  

 

i-am-katsudon: Otabek...

i-am-katsudon: Otabek...!

i-am-katsudon: OMG, Otabek!

the_otabest: Yuuri...

i-am-katsudon: Yeah, I think that'll cheer him up (｡◕‿◕｡)

 

 **Private message between** **katsudon-lover** **and** **i-am-katsudon**  

katsudon-lover: Yuuri~! Yurio left.

katsudon-lover: He said I wasn't good enough to teach you instead and he was "tired of all today's bullshit because fuck everyone that's why"

katsudon-lover:  ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

katsudon-lover: Anyways, I hope the food is almost ready

i-am-katsudon: Victor~!!

i-am-katsudon: I have something to show you~!!

 

**"Podium Sk8ers"**

 

katsudon-lover: EVERYONE!

katsudon-lover: LOOK WHAT MY YUURI FOUND WHEN HE GOT HOME!

katsudon-lover: Someone came to visit and cheer our little Yurio up! ♥‿♥

katsudon-lover: [surprise for yurio.jpg](http://1o8k.tumblr.com/post/159838900815/trust)

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Aw, that's awesome!

hamster-man: Surprise visits are always the best!

+leoji+: That's awesome! Especially since we honestly see so little of each other

sex-on-ice: And when we do, we're all in competition with each other

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: I feel like after our recent conversations, this will be good for his temper

i-am-katsudon: I've never seen Yurio get so excited to see someone, other than his grandfather! 

katsudon-lover: LOOK HOW EXCITED HE IS!!

katsudon-lover: [awwwwwwww.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/390476230178362964/)

i-am-katsudon: Couple or not, they seem to be good for each other.

russian_ice_tiger: You're all just fucking jealous that my best friend is the greatest best friend!

russian_ice_tiger: Now I'm gonna go hang out with my best friend, and you can all sit around and be bored and wish that you had such a good best friend!

i-am-katsudon: Why does Otabek seem to have a motorcycle with him everywhere he goes?

hamster-man: He's got one there too?

i-am-katsudon: Yup

i-am-katsudon: And there they go...

i-am-katsudon: [motorcycles everywhere.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/743656957189430106/)

sex-on-ice: At least you know he's being safe by having helmets for both himself and Yurio

i-am-katsudon: I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of him while Otabek is here

katsudon-lover: Otabek, I don't know when you'll see this since you're driving, but you better take care of my son! There is no escaping if you hurt him!

i-am-katsudon: Be home soon!

russian_ice_tiger: OMG SHUT UP!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been on hold for 8 months now in my job while they try to figure out paperwork, and they've all apparently recently decided it's someone else's responsibility to figure out my situation, so I've been preoccupied with that. Hope the wait was worth it!


	5. Shame...shame...shame... *ding ding*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love YOI and the fandom. And after 4/29 and the stage event, it only made me love everything YOI related that much more. Thus this chapter (¬‿¬)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - the_otabest  
> Phichit - hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - gillyweed  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongdelaiIglesia+  
> Leo - +leoji+  
> Chris - sex-on-ice  
> Minami - katsuki-y_is_my_idol
> 
> Also, I can speak and understand phrases and words in other languages, but have no knowledge of writing in them, so to Google Translate or random Google searches I went. So if any of the foreign writing is butchered, please, please, please let me know what is correct, and I'll go back and edit it in! Thanks!

  **"Podium Sk8ers"**

 

hamster-man: So...

hamster-man: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hamster-man: Seung-gil...

hamster-man: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hamster-man: That's how you roll...

hamster-man: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

gillyweed: ¬_¬

gillyweed: ...no...

gillyweed: ...please no...

the_otabest: Dude...

sex-on-ice: *whistles*

russian_ice_tiger: Out of all the people...

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: There was ONE married man in the room Seung-gil!

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: ONE!!

gillyweed: 지구의 구멍이 열리면 이제는 삼켜 버렸으면 좋겠어

i-am-katsudon: At least I'm not THAT bad when I'm drunk...

katsudon-lover: I love my Yuuri when he's drunk (~˘▾˘)~

russian_ice_tiger: Shut it Piggy! I don't wanna hear one stupid piece of shit out of your mouth! You might not be Yuuri "I Kiss Married Men When Drunk" Katsuki, but you're not exactly sensible either!

russian_ice_tiger: You're Yuuri “Confessed My Love To Victor On Live Television Without Fully Realizing What I Said” Katsuki

russian_ice_tiger: You're Yuuri “Got Drunk And Pole Danced In Front Of The Entire Banquet Hall While Slinging Around A Bottle Of Champagne” Katsuki

russian_ice_tiger: You're Yuuri “Grinded On My Idol And Begged Him To Come To My Home And Be My Coach” Katsuki.

russian_ice_tiger: Your home wasn't exactly close by either. That shit is a 14+ HOUR FLIGHT!! And that's only if it's non-stop!! I googled it!! Google doesn't lie!!

russian_ice_tiger: And now? NOW you're Yuuri “Joined My Husband Naked On The Roof Of Hasetsu Castle So He Would Feel Better” Katsuki

russian_ice_tiger: You! Are! No! Better! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

hamster-man: #chihokogate

katsudon-lover: Oh god...

katsudon-lover: Don't remind me...

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Yuuri *gasp* You did what?! I heard basics about what happened at the banquet, but I never knew any details!

katsudon-lover: I have pictures! But I was so into it I only have 5...

katsudon-lover: But I do also have videos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sex-on-ice: Same, but I only have 3 pictures

russian_ice_tiger: Ha. Lame ass loser old men! I did Katsudon's stupid dance off and still got 33 pictures from that night

katsudon-lover: Yurio~

katsudon-lover: I've seen your phone. Yes, you have the most overall, but Chris and I just have the random drunken dancing and drunken Yuuri. You're the one with all the pole dancing pictures ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

russian_ice_tiger: You've seen my phone?!

russian_ice_tiger: You...

russian_ice_tiger: ...you didn't...

russian_ice_tiger: ...no...

russian_ice_tiger: ...no way...

russian_ice_tiger: ...how...HOW DARE YOU TAKE AND GO THROUGH MY PHONE?!?!?!

hamster-man: You know, I think I'm starting to understand you more Yurio...

hamster-man: The anger's not always real, right? You just default to that when you don't want to show or don't know how to show other emotions, right? I think you actually care, and actually like most people.

russian_ice_tiger: ты чё, сука, охуел, бля?

russian_ice_tiger: отвали, мудак, бля!!

russian_ice_tiger: ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿

katsudon-lover: YURIO! ಠoಠ

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: WHAT?!

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: YUURI-KUN?!

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: POLE DANCING?!

katsuki-y_is_my_idol : ☼.☼

sex-on-ice: With me

sex-on-ice: On me

sex-on-ice: Under me

sex-on-ice: I only had my underwear and loosened tie

sex-on-ice: Yuuri was behaved enough to keep his socks on as well, but that was it (~_^)

katsudon-lover: There's a reason I felt confidant giving him Eros in the beginning, he just didn't know it yet (¬‿¬)

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

 

 **Private message between** **katsuki-y_is_my_idol** **and** **katsudon-lover**

 

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: So...um...do you...do you think you could show me some of the pictures and/or videos sometime?

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

katsudon-lover: Oh my dear, sweet, unprepared Minami

katsudon-lover: Let me show you a side of Yuuri you would have never dreamed existed

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: *squee!!!!!*

 

**"Podium Sk8ers"**

 

+leoji+: Wait. Hold on. Back up a second. Back to Seung-gil

+leoji+: So...does this explain...

 +leoji+: ...at the Rostelecom Cup

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: ...the Almavivo outfit...?

+leoji+: I mean, I get it was a mambo...

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: ...but if you're going for authenticity...

+leoji+:  ...the outfits are colorful, yes, but it's usually only warm colors...

the_otabest: I feel like out of all of us, Leo would probably the most knowledgeable on mambo appropriate-ness

sex-on-ice: So wait, was that...?

hamster-man: Seung-gil, were you...?

hamster-man: Was that your way of...?

hamster-man: Coming out...like, without words, but still publically...?

gillyweed: 나는 대답을 거부한다

hamster-man: [hmmmmmm.jpg](https://makeameme.org/meme/the-world-may)

gillyweed: 나는이 싫어

gillyweed: 그 술취한 밤은 이제까지 가장 난처한 일이었다

i-am-katsudon: Seung-gil, I know it's not exactly the same, but I feel your pain.

i-am-katsudon: As Yurio mentioned...Sochi...banquet...drinking...photo and video evidence...

i-am-katsudon: That being said, having been there, it does get better with time. Still embarrassing, yes, but better

gillyweed: *sigh* thanks Yuuri. I guess (-_-)

 

 **Private message between** **hamster-man** **and** **gillyweed**

 

hamster-man: Aww, I'm sorry Seung-gil

hamster-man: I mean, you WERE quite brazen in Hasetsu, but I don't actually want to upset you if we keep going on about it...all of it

hamster-man: Please don't hate me!!

gillyweed: No, it's not like I didn't bring it upon myself by doing it in the first place. And especially after I unloaded on the Russian guys earlier. Don't dish what you can't take, right?

gillyweed: Doesn't mean it's still not mortifying...

hamster-man: Ok. Well, you'll let me know if I ever go too far, right?!

gillyweed: Trust me, if anyone goes too far with something, I'm not afraid to speak up

hamster-man: Ok, good

gillyweed: *sigh*

gillyweed: And Phichit?

hamster-man: Yeah?

gillyweed: To answer your question: Yes

hamster-man: Huh?

hamster-man: .....

hamster-man: .....

hamster-man: OH! Wait, really?!

 

**"Podium Sk8ers"**

 

sex-on-ice: You know, I feel like if all the 'fun' we get into was ever made public, we would shock and mentally scar most people. The things we always seem to end up doing are quite...risqué? Lewd? Lascivious?

sex-on-ice: We're basically man sluts on ice

 

**sex-on-ice changed the group name to "Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google/other online translations:  
> 지구의 구멍이 열리면 이제는 삼켜 버렸으면 좋겠어 - If a hole in the earth opened up and swallowed me now I wouldn't mind  
> ты чё, сука, охуел, бля? - Are you fucking crazy, you asshole?  
> отвали, мудак, бля!! - Fuck off, you asshole, fuck!!  
> 나는 대답을 거부한다 - I refuse to answer  
> 나는이 싫어 - I hate this  
> 그 술취한 밤은 이제까지 가장 난처한 일이었다 - That drunken night was the most embarrassing thing ever
> 
> Again, if any of this is wrong, please let me know, because this is just from what I got online, so if you know how to write something correctly, let me know and I'll go back and edit it in.


	6. Who's the bestest best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - the_otabest  
> Phichit - hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - gillyweed  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongdelaiIglesia+  
> Leo - +leoji+  
> Chris - sex-on-ice  
> Minami - katsuki-y_is_my_idol

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

russian_ice_tiger: Oi, Katsudon! I need to you keep your needy other half honest

russian_ice_tiger: He didn't show up...again...aka he forgot that he said he'd come in early and help me with some of my quads

russian_ice_tiger: I need to practice dammit!

russian_ice_tiger: And my best friend is visiting! I don't need to be sitting around wasting time that I could be hanging with Beka while he's here!

i-am-katsudon: Victor...

katsudon-lover: Yes my love?

i-am-katsudon: I do not need an angry Yuri storming around. Please try not to forget. I love you, but you kinda have a bad habit with him. Idk why, but you seem to never remember the promises you made to help him. And only him. You don't seem to have this problem with anyone else

i-am-katsudon: And he does have a point with Otabek being in town right now...

katsudon-lover: Ok, I'm sorry (-_-) I promise I'll try to be better

i-am-katsudon: Thank you Victor. And Yuri, if you can, ask when I'm around, or let me know after, and I'll try to hold him to it. Deal?

russian_ice_tiger: yeah, whatever. Thanks, I guess

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: You know Yuri, I don't really feel like you have much room to talk about forgetting things

russian_ice_tiger: Well excuse the fuck outta me, what?

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: I mean, Victor might forget the times that he said he'll meet up with you, but at least he remembers you as a person

russian_ice_tiger: and what exactly are you trying to say??

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Well...you forgot about me skating against you in the Juniors division

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: I mean, have you seen my hair? I don't exactly blend in

russian_ice_tiger: pfft, obviously you weren't good enough to make a mark on my memory, you fucking ketchup dunked chicken nugget

guanghongdelaiIglesia+: YURI!

+leoji+: Dude! Low blow

the_otabest: No, it's just his thing apparently

the_otabest: Don't worry Minami. Remember, he forgot about me too

russian_ice_tiger: .....

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

the_otabest: ☜ (ﾟ∀ﾟ☜)

russian_ice_tiger: You fucking traitor...

russian_ice_tiger: How dare you side against me

russian_ice_tiger: Go back to Kazakhstan you disloyal fucking asshole

russian_ice_tiger: ( ì_í)=ò

the_otabest: Oh come on. You know I'm not being serious

the_otabest: Obviously I didn't actually mind in Barcelona. I don't suddenly care now. Just giving you shit. Don't dish if you aren't willing to take, ya know

the_otabest: If anything, it just makes me laugh. And smile. You've always been so focused, so determined, that you'll block out the world while you train. I admire that

russian_ice_tiger: How tf am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say sappy shit like that. Stop it. Let me be grumpy. Fuck

sex-on-ice: You two argue like an old married couple

hamster-man: Oooo...

russian_ice_tiger: don't say it you selfie obsessed freak

russian_ice_tiger: don't you FUCKING say it...

hamster-man: (•_•)

hamster-man: ( •_•)>⌐■-■

hamster-man: OTAYURI!!!!!

hamster-man: (⌐■_■)

the_otabest: *sigh* Aaaaand there goes Yura

the_otabest: We'll be back...

+leoji+: Whether they're just best friends or more, I don't know many people that would be that willing to deal with the random quirks of someone else quite to that level

sex-on-ice: Idk, I feel like I've handled Victor quite well over the years. Who do you think he whined to when he first went to Japan and his precious Yuuri was keeping his distance?

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: If we're talking about dealing with Victor's overly extra self, while I agree you've done a lot, I think Yuuri wins that category. He lives with the man. 24/7. All the time. Victor is hyper enough to make me exhausted just from hanging around him.

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Yuuri, I honestly don't know how you do it...

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Actually, I think Phichit wins. He puts up with all of us and can still smile and post about our shenanigans online instead of going stark raving mad lol

i-am-katsudon: I'll agree with that. I mean, not only has he had to deal with my anxiety-ridden self for years and my own personal dramas, but now he has to deal with Victor as well, and it doesn't even seem to faze him

katsudon-lover: Yuuri~, am I really that much of a bother? ಠ~ಠ

katsudon-lover: Is what I do really too much for you?? ಥ~ಥ

i-am-katsudon: No Victor, I love you for you, and everything that entails. That's never changed

katsudon-lover: ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ You sure?

i-am-katsudon: Yes, I'm sure ♥‿♥ I love you <3

katsudon-lover: I love you too!! ♥‿♥

katsudon-lover: <3<3<3<3

gillyweed: I'll also agree. I mean, I would just like to mention how from the very beginning, Phichit just seemed to think it was completely normal for Victor to be in love with Yuuri. Like, didn't freak out that his best friend was suddenly being coached and spending all his time with his childhood idol. Just accepted it as it were the most natural thing

gillyweed: Like, think about it. Think about how at the Cup of China, Phichit was just completely unphased by Victor getting drunk and stripping in the restaurant and wrapping himself like a naked octopus around Yuuri

gillyweed: The only thing that seemed to go through his mind was pictures and social media

gillyweed: I can just hear his internal conversation, just all "Haha my coach is wasted! Pictures for later! Oh hey, here's a saucy picture of Yuuri and Victor!"

+leoji+: It's true. He got so involved with capturing the moment that he forgot there were two teenage people just standing there, being traumatized by a side of Victor Nikiforov they never imagined and seeing more than they bargained for when initially agreeing to meet up...and then suddenly getting pants tossed on their heads.

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: So says you. I got his frickin underwear...

sex-on-ice: Oh Victor (▰˘◡˘▰)

russian_ice_tiger: Oh good god don't encourage him ಠ_ಥ

the_otabest: I have to agree with Seung-gil though.

the_otabest: When he saw the rings in Barcelona, the first thing he assumed was that they quietly got married at some point since the last time he saw them. Didn't think they were just a matching pair as Victor initially blurted. Didn't think that they were promise rings. Not engagement rings. Didn't matter that they were on the right hand vs. the more common left hand. Just joy that his friend had found someone, and it just so happened to be someone Yuuri had admired for years

the_otabest: I'd say that's a pretty damn good friend

i-am-katsudon: You've always been such a good friend Phichit! Thank you for everything!

hamster-man: Aww, thanks guys (ᵔᴥᵔ)

russian_ice_tiger: Pfft. Whatever. I still think Beka is the best

the_otabest: Thanks Yura, you're pretty awesome yourself

hamster-man: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hamster-man: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hamster-man: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hamster-man: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

russian_ice_tiger: I will seriously kill you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Phichit is the type of person I want to be. Never letting the small things get him down, just enjoying everything he does. Maybe not flooding social media with random stuff like he does, but eh, details :P
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was definitely a different mindset to get into with them all giving each other praise vs. snappy comebacks. Please review and let me know how you're liking everything so far!


	7. Time for some Q&A, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - the_otabest  
> Phichit - hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - gillyweed  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongdelaiIglesia+  
> Leo - +leoji+  
> Chris - sex-on-ice  
> Minami - katsuki-y_is_my_idol

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: We should totally do something like 20 questions. Except we don't have to ask everyone 20 questions. That would take too long. I just think we should ask random questions to get to know each other better!

russian_ice_tiger: What the hell can we ask each other that would be new information? There's isn't much about any of us that is particularly secret

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: ...not all of us are skilled enough to have been in the GPF series or World Championships several times...I haven't gotten the same amount of interaction with you guys...so shut up...

hamster-man: I'm down!

+leoji+: Ok

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Sure

gillyweed: Phichit, do I have to...?

hamster-man: YES

gillyweed: Fine...

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Ok, I'll start, since I brought up the topic. This is to you Victor, oh Mr. Living Legend

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Off the ice, what is something you thought you'd be great at, tried, and failed miserably at?

katsudon-lover: But that's embarrassing...!

i-am-katsudon: Oh come on, we all know you're only human. Besides, if you don't say anything, I will (¬‿¬)

katsudon-lover: Yuuri, my love and life, noooooo!!  (´・-・`)

russian_ice_tiger: We're waiting, old man...

katsudon-lover: Both Yuri's have ganged up on me! How will I survive?! (´・Ω・`)

the_otabest: Well? We're still waiting Victor

katsudon-lover: (╥_╥)

i-am-katsudon: Well, since this is going no where

i-am-katsudon: Last summer, Victor and I decided to go to a roller skating rink just to try it out. However, we quickly realized that while we both do great on a blade of metal attached to the bottom of our shoes, several wheels...not so much. Neither of us can roller skate. At all. We had so many bruises from falling all the time, and vowed to never speak of it again on the ride home. The best part was Yurio assumed the bruises were from some weird sexual thing and got all awkward around us for a while, and we decided to just roll with it because 1: the truth was honestly more embarrassing and 2: it was just fun to tease him with

the_otabest: Yuri, what kind of things did you think they were doing if they had bruises everywhere? Now I'm oddly curious what kind of things your mind comes up with

russian_ice_tiger: That was seriously just roller skating?! You fuckers couldn't correct me?!

russian_ice_tiger: And Beka! Eww, no. I wasn't thinking anything specific, I just thought they had a weird kink that I was unaware of

the_otabest: Right...

russian_ice_tiger: Besides, seeing those two together at home is like watching soft-core porn with how into each other they are, all the time...*gag* fucking gross. It's not a stretch to think that flamboyant Victor Nikiforov and famous for his stamina Katsuki Yuuri do some weird shit to each other

sex-on-ice: Now I'm curious if that's true. Victor, any juicy details to share?

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Noooooo, let's just leave their intimate personal life alone...

i-am-katsudon: I'll second that...

sex-on-ice: Just message me later Victor (~_^)

russian_ice_tiger: ew

i-am-katsudon: Ok, I got one for the group.

i-am-katsudon: As skaters, we usually get stereotyped as a certain kind of person or performer. Have any of you enjoyed proving said stereotype wrong?

russian_ice_tiger: Welcome to the Madness

the_otabest: Idk if this counts, but helping with Welcome to the Madness

+leoji+: I have. I didn't really do anything specifically. It was more with my behavior overall as an American, that I'm not a flag waving, "'Murica" shouting idiot

+leoji+: And one that goes along with it is that as a Canadian, JJ is a self-absorbed ass

russian_ice_tiger: I'm going to have a rare moment here, so appreciate it

russian_ice_tiger: I would like to say thank you to everyone in this group for not adding JJ into this group chat. I'd go fucking crazy if I had to deal with that egotistical prick.

katsudon-lover: Screenshot taken

hamster-man: Same

katsudon-lover: My turn!

katsudon-lover: Otabek and Seung-gil! Since you're not as active on social media, have you had any online/on phone faux pas that we're unaware of?

gillyweed: Nope. No one knows my passwords to access my accounts, and I stash my phone when I'm busy

the_otabest: Not that I can recall

russian_ice_tiger: Lies!

russian_ice_tiger: BULLSHIT AND LIES!!

hamster-man: Do you have dirt?!?

the_otabest: What are you talking about Yura?

russian_ice_tiger: That one time your DJ friends stole your phone...?

the_otabest: Oh, no. Yura, no

russian_ice_tiger: Yura, yes

russian_ice_tiger: [#gotcha.jpg](https://faketextson-ice.tumblr.com/post/160405345860/headcanon-that-otabek-secretly-has-no-chill-admin)

the_otabest: *dies* noooooooooooooo

sex-on-ice: And you say you're not a couple ~(˘▾˘~)  ~(˘▾˘)~  (~˘▾˘)~

hamster-man: Otayuri

hamster-man: Just sayin'

russian_ice_tiger: Best friends. Just sayin'

russian_ice_tiger: Girls do mushy shit with each other all the time, but no one automatically calls them lesbians

russian_ice_tiger: So fuck you for assuming that just because we're guys

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: I think it's more just because its Otabek. I'd understand if the "Russian Fairy" was doing it, but not stoic Otabek...he just doesn't seem to be the kind of guy

russian_ice_tiger: Fine. Then we're using this moment as an example to answer the previous question about breaking stereotypes, so FUCK! OFF!

hamster-man: Ok, I'll drop it...for now

hamster-man: I have a question for our smol, cinnamon roll boy Minami

hamster-man: Being the super fan you are, if you could have anything Yuuri related (except his love, Victor already has that, never gonna change), what would it be?

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: ...I...I have fanart for that...

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: [my dream *sigh*.jpg](http://feiuccia.tumblr.com/post/155124274292/try-to-guess-the-story-is-going-on-good-luck)

russian_ice_tiger: Seriously? You'd want Katsudon as your coach? Of all people?!

katsudon-lover: (；一_一)

i-am-katsudon: Wow, I'm...honored. I don't know much about coaching though, so Idk how well I'd do in that position lol

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Yeah, well Victor hadn't exactly trained to be a coach either, but it seemed to work out just fine. I'm sure you'd be great!

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Just, keep it in the back of your mind for the future...

russian_ice_tiger: #sempainoticeme

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: #fairykitten

i-am-katsudon: Boys...

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: He started it...

russian_ice_tiger: whatever...

gillyweed: I have one

gillyweed: Phichit, did anything ever actually happen between you and Yuuri while you were in Detroit? I always see people debating it, figured I'd ask the source

hamster-man: Haha, no, nothing 'bad' ever happened. He kissed me on the cheek once when I dragged his shy self to a party in college and he got drunk, but that was it. (And now we all see that this is just how Drunk Yuuri operates). Other than that, I'd just do and say silly things to make him blush, because embarrassed, blushing Yuuri is adorable!

hamster-man: And yes Victor, I have photographic evidence from that time

hamster-man: [drunk college yuuri.jpg](http://68.media.tumblr.com/75def1f4e200d02db7ec2b1c941b6f3c/tumblr_ojugf5g2zd1qaw5a6o1_1280.png)

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: What kind of things would you say?

hamster-man: Like, horrible cheesy pickup lines for if he ever met Victor. Obviously he forgot all my words of wisdom when it actually happened... ಠ_ಠ

hamster-man: Like, uh. OH!

hamster-man: "Roses are red, violets are blue. Guess what? My bed has room for two"

hamster-man:"Hickery dickery doc, I want to suck your cock. When the clock strikes 2, you can dump your goo. Hickory dickery doc"

hamster-man: "Twinkle twinkle little star, we can do it in a car"

Hamster-man: "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, I can make you scream"

hamster-man: And before you ask. Because I'm a genius, that's why

i-am-katsudon: Phichit...!!

+leoji+: Wow

sex-on-ice: I would've never guessed

katsudon-lover: I have another!

katsudon-lover: Chris, your skating always has a sexual side to it. But do you actually cum on the ice when you're skating?

sex-on-ice: Do you really want to know?

katsudon-lover: I asked, did I not?

russian_ice_tiger: NO

russian_ice_tiger: NO NO NO

gillyweed: For the love of all that is holy, no one needs to know

the_otabest: I'll be perfectly happy with my life if I never know the answer to that question

hamster-man: Dude...no

sex-on-ice: Victor, we can continue this later (~_^)

i-am-katsudon: If you do end up messaging each other, and I hear one hint of what the answer is, you will sleep on the couch for forever. You have been warned

katsudon-lover: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

katsudon-lover: \ ( ʘ ෴ ʘ) /

katsudon-lover: PLEASE LET ME CUDDLE AND SLEEP WITH YOU!!

katsudon-lover: I PROMISE TO BE GOOD!!

gillyweed: I guess that's one way to settle that

hamster-man: Guang Hong, you haven't been asked one yet. If you could do anything other than figure skating, what would it be?

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: ...my dream is to be a Hollywood celebrity (#｀ɜ´# )

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: DON'T LAUGH, ok?

katsudon-lover: Nothing wrong with dreaming big

sex-on-ice: Oh! Yuri! I have one for you. From one cat lover to another

russian_ice_tiger: Uh...ok...

sex-on-ice: Would you ever own a hairless cat? The sphinx breed or whatever?

russian_ice_tiger: ok, asshat. 1, it's "sphynx". I call bullshit on your 'cat lover' claim

russian_ice_tiger: 2, Hell no. Those are some weird as shit looking cats

russian_ice_tiger: Have you not seen pictures of Potya? He's a fucking Himalayan cat. Fluffy, regal, badass. Not hair-free and creepy as fuck.

russian_ice_tiger: Besides, no one wants to deal with the bullshit of perpetually cleaning hairless cat butt puckers

gillyweed: .....

+leoji+: butt...

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: puckers...?

katsudon-lover: ಠ~ಠ

i-am-katsudon: ...wut?

the_otabest: What the fuck are "butt puckers"?!

russian_ice_tiger: The marks that their ass leaves behind

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Huh?? ಠoಠ

russian_ice_tiger: omg, seriously?! Sphynx cats = hairless, right? Well, since they don't have hair, there's no fluffy cushion around their butt, so there's nothing to stop their buttholes from making direct contact with whatever they sit on and essentially suction-cupping to every goddamn surface. So when they get up, their ass leaves little butt puckers that have to be cleaned up...unless you're nasty and don't care

gillyweed: .....

hamster-man: BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

hamster-man: (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: OMG, SOMEONE PLEEEEASE MAKE SURE "BUTT PUCKERS" BECOMES A THING!!

katsudon-lover: I'm dying. I'm literally dying. I can't breathe

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Can you imagine the popping suction sound happening every time the cat stands up?!

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

hamster-man: "The cat's butt is stuck! SOMEONE GET THE SPATULA!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about hairless cat butt puckers still makes me laugh!
> 
> Please review/comment!


	8. Is laundry the catalyst for the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are dedicated to Brave_Soul_And_Heart for suggesting the idea of laundry drama between Victuuri
> 
> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - the_otabest  
> Phichit - hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - gillyweed  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongdelaiIglesia+  
> Leo - +leoji+  
> Chris - sex-on-ice  
> Minami - katsuki-y_is_my_idol  
> Mila - mila_baba  
> Georgi - g-popovich

**Private message between i-am-katsudon and katsudon-lover**

 

i-am-katsudon: Hey, Victor. Have you seen my laundry? I had a pile of workout clothes that needed washed, but I can't find them

katsudon-lover: Uh, I can't remember seeing any piles specifically

katsudon-lover: Uh, what ones are missing? So, you know, I know what to look for

i-am-katsudon: It's all my favorite Japanese brand clothes. I had them separated because they have special washing instructions, and now that I'm in Russia, I don't exactly have access to buy new ones if something was to ever happen to them

i-am-katsudon: I hope I can find them

 

**katsudon-lover created the group "HELP ME PLEASE!"**

**katsudon-lover added** **hamster-man,** **russian_ice_tiger,** **the_otabest,** **sex-on-ice, mila_baba, g-popovich** **, katsuki-y_is_my_idol,** **+guanghong** **delaiIglesia+,** **+leoji+, and gillyweed**

 

katsudon-lover: I NEED ADVICE, OPINIONS, IDEAS!!

russian_ice_tiger: What the hell have you done this time?

russian_ice_tiger: And why was a whole new group message required? Why couldn't you just add Mila and Georgi into the other one?

katsudon-lover: I need advice, but I can't ask with Yuuri in the group, and I can't just kick him out of the other group without him being suspicious of why it happened

g-popovich: Does this have to do with why Yuuri has been so grumpy lately?

hamster-man: OMG, Victor, what did you do to Yuuri?! ಠ╭╮ಠ

katsuki-y_is_my_idol:  ̿ ̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•_•)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿

katsudon-lover: Nothing too bad, I promise!!

the_otabest: It's not too bad, yet you can't talk about it if he's a part of the conversation? I call bullshit

sex-on-ice: Victor, chéri, what happened?

katsudon-lover: Well...I...uh...I tried to do normal laundry, and it didn't end so well. I'm good at pretty much everything domestic, like cooking and basic cleaning. But with different fabric types and different washing requirements, laundry has been the bane of my existence, so I usually always just sent it to the dry cleaner. But every since Yuuri moved in, he's been doing it all at home

katsudon-lover: So, I wanted to surprise Yuuri by washing all his workout clothes so they'd be clean by the time he got back, but something went horribly wrong. Everything came out battered and ripped like open scissors were tumbling around with the clothes and I don't know why!! And to make matters worse, they were all his favorite Japanese brand clothes, so I can't easily just go out and buy new ones to replace the old ones.

gillyweed: Gonna be honest with you, just tell him. The longer you wait, and the more frustrated he gets, the worse it will be in the end

hamster-man: I agree. It won't be pleasant, by any means, but it's not like you destroyed his clothes on purpose

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Just tell him it was an honest mistake. Things happen...as much as we don't want them to

sex-on-ice: Did he specifically tell you NOT to wash the clothes?

katsudon-lover: No, but it's never really come up since he started regularly doing the laundry as soon as he got here

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Maybe send his parents money and sizes and have them buy new clothes and ship them

mila_baba: Well, I guess that explains the wardrobe change. I was wondering why he was wearing so much more of your stuff than usual

 

**Private message between katsudon-lover and i-am-katsudon**

 

katsudon-lover: Yuuri

katsudon-lover: My love, my life

i-am-katsudon: Yes Victor?

katsudon-lover: I have a very serious question for you, because I can't sleep and my brain is thinking really weird things, and I can't make it stop, but I want to know if what I'm thinking is actually reasonable or not

i-am-katsudon: Victor, it's 2am. Can't it wait?

katsudon-lover: No. My brain won't shut off with this thought in my head!

i-am-katsudon: Oh dear. Ok, what is it?

katsudon-lover: Statistically speaking...someone must have a Zamboni kink, right?

i-am-katsudon: Oh geez, go to sleep Victor

katsudon-lover: Do you think its Yakov? Do you think that's why he and Lilia got a divorce?

i-am-katsudon: GOODNIGHT VICTOR!!

 

**"HELP ME PLEASE!"**

 

katsudon-lover: NOOOOO!

katsudon-lover: I'VE ONLY MADE IT WORSE!!

russian_ice_tiger: Jesus fuck, what now?

katsudon-lover: So while I tried to think of the right way to bring up the laundry incident, I tried to have more humor in our daily lives so that the blow of losing his clothes wouldn't hurt so bad, but it's only been more irritable because of it. I even went online and looked up things that were supposed to be able to make anyone laugh ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

russian_ice_tiger: Jokes. Stupid jokes. That was your temporary solution?

russian_ice_tiger: How the fuck does he put up with you?!

katsudon-lover: So now he's angry because he can't find his clothes (which I've hidden in a bag in the back of my part of the closet, just fyi) and my jokes and witty comments and silly questions haven't cheered him up

hamster-man: Seriously? That's all you've done and he's this upset? He's put up with way more in his lifetime than just some horrible puns. What have you been saying to him?

katsudon-lover: Well, for example, one morning when we were getting ready, I asked "Hey, Yuuri? Is there a hole in your shoe?" He said "No". So I responded with "Then how'd you get your foot into it??"

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Dude...

+leoji+: So bad...

katsudon-lover: He just shoved me off the couch ಥ_ಥ

gillyweed: Good for him

the_otabest: Oh, so that's the reason you've been bringing up those godforsaken cheesy pick-up lines?

russian_ice_tiger: Oh god. Ok, so last night after dinner, Yuuri was trying to get Victor to help with the dishes, which he didn't want to do. The following conversation ensued:

V: Hey Yuuri, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Y: I don't know. Did it hurt when I smashed this dirty plate over your stubborn head?

V: But...you haven't smashed a dirty plate over my head

Y: Not yet...

V: .....

the_otabest: He immediately started scrubbing the dishes all by himself

russian_ice_tiger: Beka called Victor whipped after that! The hurt look on his face was hilarious! Victor has such a sensitive ego (ᗒᗜᗕ)

the_otabest: I felt bad, because it just kinda came out as word vomit, but not bad, because it was so applicable for the moment

katsudon-lover: I'm sorry, but whoooo was it that was holding an orange juice box up to Yurio's mouth while he stretched because he wouldn't stop whining that he was sore but thirsty after today's practice? And you wanna call ME whipped? (¬_¬)

russian_ice_tiger: JESUS CHRIST SHUT UP VICTOR!!!!!

+leoji+: Daaaaaaaamn! Called out!

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Seriously Otabek?

the_otabest: I'll say it again. What have I done to deserve this?

russian_ice_tiger: ...Chihoko wouldn't insult Beka...

katsudon-lover: *GASP!!!*

the_otabest: Yuri!

russian_ice_tiger: No shame

mila_baba: Yuri!

g-popovich: Oh Victor...

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

katsudon-lover: (T⌓T)

hamster-man: You know, we should probably have some conversations back in the original group, before Yuuri starts to wonder why all us social media addicts have stopped being social

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

sex-on-ice: Otabek, how long are you going to be in Russia?

the_otabest: Idk. It's the off season, my coach has been wanting to take some extended vacation time, and Yakov said I could train at the rink in Saint Petersburg. So since there's no one back home to help me right now and I'm not losing any practice time by being here, I'm just here till necessity forces me back to Almaty.

gillyweed: Where are you staying?

the_otabest: At Yura's apartment. Why...?

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Wait, Yuri has his own apartment? He doesn't live with Victor and Yuuri?

russian_ice_tiger: WHAT? You think I live with those two lovesick idiots? Hell no!

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Wow, I totally thought you did. I mean, I always see posts about you eating with them, and you say "at home" when talking about them. I just assumed

russian_ice_tiger: Fuck that shit. No. When I'm at their home. Fuck, didn't realize I needed to specify that kind of crap

russian_ice_tiger: Besides, I don't want to even imagine what it would be like around them at night. I've heard muffled noises in hotel rooms. I can only guess that it'd be worse if they were in their own place *shudder*

i-am-katsudon: Why does our sex life always get brought up...?

sex-on-ice: Inquiring minds want to know

i-am-katsudon: Inquiring minds can mind their own damn business

hamster-man: So Yurio, when are you gonna hit puberty and get taller? Because then Otabek will be the shorter of the two, and I'm sorry, but it just makes me laugh thinking about it

the_otabest: Won't take much. I'm only about 5cm taller than him now, and I'm pretty much done growing

hamster-man: Hehehehe I can picture it now. An older, longer haired Yurio (not like he's trying to be like his not-dad Victor in any way, god, ew, gross *gag*) being all grown up and being the perfect size to be the big spoon, but he doesn't like that, he still wants to be the little spoon, because deep down inside he knows he just a smol child, so he's all scrunched up as he tries to still fit in Otabek's arms

russian_ice_tiger: you are SO lucky Otabek is here right now, otherwise there would be nothing keeping me here and preventing me from flying down to Thailand to KICK YOUR ASS!

 

**Private message between i-am-katsudon and katsudon-lover**

 

i-am-katsudon: Victor

i-am-katsudon: We need to talk

katsudon-lover: Ok, does it have to be now, I'm on my way home right now. Can it wait?

i-am-katsudon: No. Now

i-am-katsudon: Remember how I said I was gonna do some deep cleaning today since I wasn't busy?

katsudon-lover: Yes

katsudon-lover: Why, what's up?

i-am-katsudon: I was just wondering why as I was cleaning, I happened upon a bag

i-am-katsudon: A bag full of clothes

i-am-katsudon: A bag full of my favorite workout clothes

i-am-katsudon: A bag full of my favorite workout clothes buried on your side of the closet

i-am-katsudon: Clothes that have been missing for days now

i-am-katsudon: Clothes that you said you hadn't seen

i-am-katsudon: Clothes that have small rips in tears all over them

i-am-katsudon: every...single...piece...of...clothing...ruined...

katsudon-lover: Yuuri...I...

katsudon-lover: I can explain

i-am-katsudon: No! No explanation!

i-am-katsudon: Can you even guess why I'm so upset right now?! Because I'll tell you, the ruined clothes aren't the main problem!

katsudon-lover: They're not?

i-am-katsudon: No!

i-am-katsudon: I can guess what happened. You tried to wash them, didn't you? But you didn't read the washing instructions? Because they require a setting other than normal, not that it matters for you to know now

katsudon-lover: Maybe...

katsudon-lover: Yes

katsudon-lover: I'm sorry!

i-am-katsudon: NO! Don't "I'm sorry" me! Don't say you're sorry when you don't even know the main reason why you should be apologizing!

katsudon-lover: Yuuri...

i-am-katsudon: I'm upset because something really shitty happened, and you lied! Yes, my favorite clothes got destroyed and I'm upset about that. But you knew where they were, you knew what happened to them, you HID them so I wouldn't find them because, hell, Idk why. But then when confronted about it, you LIED!! You said you hadn't seen them! You LIED! TO MY FACE!

i-am-katsudon: I mean, do you not trust that I can be reasonable, after a small period of justifiable anger?

i-am-katsudon: Are you that scared of what I'll do? Do you think after everything I'd leave you? Over clothes?

i-am-katsudon: Why, Victor?! Why didn't you just tell me?!

i-am-katsudon: I mean, are there other things you're not telling me about?

i-am-katsudon: Is there anything else you've been lying about? Because if CLOTHES made you that desperate to hide a mistake, I can only imagine what an actual serious problem would do to you, would do to us!

i-am-katsudon: Why can't you just communicate with me?!

i-am-katsudon: Shit it bound to happen! But will it always be like this?!

katsudon-lover: Yuuri, I'm almost home! Please...

i-am-katsudon:  PLEASE WHAT VICTOR?! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME FOR SOMETHING WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME THE CURTESY OF THE TRUTH?!

katsudon-lover: Yuuri!

i-am-katsudon: NO! No. I can't talk to you right now...

i-am-katsudon: You lied...

i-am-katsudon: You...lied...

i-am-katsudon: I can't...can't believe...you lied...

katsudon-lover: I'm here Yuuri! I'll be inside in just a second!

i-am-katsudon: Victor...

i-am-katsudon: Why...

 

**Private message between katsudon-lover and hamster-man**

 

katsudon-lover: PHICHIT, I NEED YOUR HELP!!! I CAN'T GET HIM TO CALM DOWN FROM AN ANXIETY ATTACK!!! NOTHING IS WORKING!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once I started, I couldn't stop, and before I knew it, it had turned darker than I ever initially planned. Part of me has actually enjoyed doing something a little different from the norm. But fear not, Victuuri and the normal light-heartedness will return for a happy resolution next chapter :)


	9. The price of forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the laundry drama suggested by Brave_Soul_And_Heart. Thank you for the idea, these last two chapters have been fun to write...considering both are about twice as long as the others :P
> 
> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - the_otabest  
> Phichit - hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - gillyweed  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongdelaiIglesia+  
> Leo - +leoji+  
> Chris - sex-on-ice  
> Minami - katsuki-y_is_my_idol

  **Private message between hamster-man and katsudon-lover**

 

hamster-man: Did any of my suggestions help last night?

katsudon-lover: Nothing specific seemed to be doing anything, so we just had to ride it out. I carried him to bed, propped up some pillows so I could sit up, and just held him and talked to him. I even got out one of those weighted blankets that's supposed to help because the weight acts like a deep, calming pressure, or something like that. Idk it if actually works, but last night I was willing to try anything

katsudon-lover: Makkachin even got up on the bed and cuddled with him till the crying stopped. Makkachin and I made a Yuuri sandwhich

hamster-man: You're good for him, you really are. I know I might act like just a screaming fanboy off on the side, but I really do care about Yuuri. He's my best friend. And I've seen that just being with you has probably been the biggest stabilizer to his emotions, anxiety, and life in general

hamster-man: I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for being so very you (even if you do act like a drama queen at times) and for loving Yuuri. I have no doubt that he would've eventually found someone to settle down with had you never come along, but I don't think there's anyone out there that can compare to how perfect you are for each other

hamster-man: So thank you. Thank you for taking a chance on an overly shy Japanese skater. Thank you for being one of the few to recognize his potential, and for being probably the only one with the ability to fully draw that potential out.

hamster-man: Thank you

hamster-man: ขอขอบคุณ

katsudon-lover: Phichit...

katsudon-lover: Thank you

katsudon-lover: Thank you so much!

katsudon-lover: That means so much to hear that, especially from you.

katsudon-lover: I don't know what to say, other than thank you...again

hamster-man: Any time Victor

hamster-man: So where is he now?

katsudon-lover: Out shopping for new workout clothes. He ended up doing what Kenjirou had mentioned, though he thought of it on his own, and sent his parents some money to buy and ship him more of his Japanese clothes. But he obviously needed some until then

hamster-man: And you're not with him?

katsudon-lover: No

hamster-man: Why not? You let him be alone by himself after everything at just happened last night?!

katsudon-lover: No! No, no, no! He went with Yurio

katsudon-lover: Idk when they talked but he was here, without Otabek, as soon as Yuuri was getting ready to leave, so I didn't feel it necessary to force myself to go with him

hamster-man: Yurio? Seriously?

katsudon-lover: Those two get along better that most people think. Yuuri admires Yurio's talent as a skater and appreciates his blunt honesty (sometimes). And Yurio likes the fact that Yuuri instinctively knows when he's angry for real or just acting out. He doesn't treat him any different when he's just being a bratty teenager but knows when to actually offer help or advice. I think Yurio really likes having someone that's able to see through him and truly understand him.

hamster-man: That's definitely an art in and of itself

katsudon-lover: It's always just been his grandfather, but he's not always accessible for Yurio to call or visit, so having someone like Yuuri around really helps him feel loved and part of the group at the rink. Not that he'd ever admit it of course

hamster-man: Oh I'm sure he'd rather die before admitting to something like that

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

russian_ice_tiger: MWAHAHAHA!!!

russian_ice_tiger: Victor's life is about to be hell on earth

katsudon-lover: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY YUURI?!

russian_ice_tiger: Me? Victor, believe it or not, I did nothing to 'your Yuuri'. I had no influence on what is about to happen. The fate of your immediate future is all based on the decisions your precious Katsudon made himself (¬‿¬) I just approved of his evil methods for my own personal satisfaction

katsudon-lover: Pleeeeeeeease tell me? *whines*

russian_ice_tiger: No. I won't tell. There is no force on earth that could get me to spill and spoil what's about to happen

russian_ice_tiger: Angry, petty Katsuki Yuuri is fan-fucking-tastic! ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

gillyweed: Are all Russian skaters seriously this extra in their everyday life?

 

**Private message between i-am-katsudon and katsudon-lover**

 

i-am-katsudon: Victor, did you go out or are you still home?

katsudon-lover: Yuuri! (◕‿◕✿)

katsudon-lover: I'm still home. I wanted to make sure I was here when you got back in case you needed anything!

i-am-katsudon: Ok

i-am-katsudon: Well, just as a heads up, I stopped by Lilia's today with Yurio. She said she wanted me to start working on improving some of my ballet before the next competitive season starts up. So I'm gonna be taking some time at home to do some practice

katsudon-lover: Ok. Do you think you'll need any help from me for anything?

i-am-katsudon: No

i-am-katsudon: It's just going to be basic stretching and further developing my form and poise

katsudon-lover: Oh... (ب_ب)

katsudon-lover: Ok

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

russian_ice_tiger: Hey everyone, just dropped Yuuri off back home. Idk when shit is gonna happen, but let the 'fun' begin

russian_ice_tiger: ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

katsudon-lover: You're so cruel Yurio!

russian_ice_tiger: ...maybe I wouldn't be if you'd USE MY REAL NAME!

russian_ice_tiger: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

+leoji+: Probably never gonna happen

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: The name is stuck now, just accept it

sex-on-ice: Think of it this way. Every time we use it it's payback from everyone for every time you're a little shit to us

 

**Private message between katsudon-lover and i-am-katsudon**

 

katsudon-lover: Yuuri~! Are those your new clothes? A bit scandalous don't you think?

katsudon-lover: I've never seen you in such tight pants. And a cropped tank top? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You look so sexy!

katsudon-lover: I see you grabbed your yoga mat. I'd like to see you stretch in those clothes. Maybe I can do more than just watch?

katsudon-lover: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

katsudon-lover: Yuuri...did you just...growl at me when I went for a hug?

katsudon-lover: Yuuri?

katsudon-lover: Why are you ignoring me? I see you on your phone

katsudon-lover: Yu-Yuuri! That's quite the provocative pose to be stretching in! Is that really ballet related?

katsudon-lover: Are you sure you don't want any help stretching? (¬‿¬)

i-am-katsudon: You don't get to touch me while I stretch

i-am-katsudon: Whenever I wear these clothes, it is a clear sign that you do NOT get to touch me

i-am-katsudon: You can look all your want though...

i-am-katsudon: (˘⌣˘)

katsudon-lover: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!

katsudon-lover: You're saying I can only look, I can't touch? No contact of any kind? While you're in those clothes?

katsudon-lover: Oh Yuuri, you're being such a tease. You can't be serious. Here, let me come over there and help you. I promise to behave myself...at least initially (~˘▾˘)~

i-am-katsudon: Stay. Away. Victor.

i-am-katsudon: (ò_ó*)

katsudon-lover: But Yuuri~

i-am-katsudon: I said NO Victor!

i-am-katsudon: While I'm wearing these clothes and working out at home, you do not have my permission to touch me in any way

katsudon-lover: Yuuri...that's so...cruel...

katsudon-lover: You must know what that will do to me...while you wear..."that"

i-am-katsudon: I do. That's exactly why I bought these kinds of clothes

katsudon-lover: Y-Yuuri...!

katsudon-lover: How could you...?

katsudon-lover: This is worse than those times you poked my head and I thought you were subtly telling me my hair was thinning, even though I know now that wasn't your intent

i-am-katsudon: Are you sure about that...?

katsudon-lover: Yuuuuuuuuri~!!! *dies*

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

sex-on-ice: I heard about Yuuri's master plan lol how's Victor taking it?

russian_ice_tiger: He's so whiny and unbearable it almost makes me regret helping Yuuri buy thee most skin-tight, skanky workout clothes we could find

katsudon-lover: HE'S BEING SO MEAN!! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Did Yurio just admit to regretting his actions?

russian_ice_tiger: I said 'almost' asshole. I'll deal with his mopey self if it means watching Yuuri grow a major pair and put Victor in his place every now and then

katsudon-lover: HOW COULD YOU?!?! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

the_otabest: So what exactly is going on? You never told me

i-am-katsudon: So after Victor accidently destroyed my clothes, I was pissed, but I was more mad that he lied about it. He doesn't have a bad habit of lying to me or anything, but I wanted to make sure I did something that he would remember if he ever thought it would be a good idea to lie to me in the future

i-am-katsudon: But I also didn't want to do something that would be actually cruel or hurt him or someone else in the process, so I decided to be petty during certain times of the day

katsudon-lover: HOW IS WHAT YOU'RE NOT DOING CRUEL?? HOW DOES IT NOT HURT ME?? I'M PAINED WHEN I SEE YOU LIKE THAT AND CAN'T DO ANYTHING!! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

i-am-katsudon: So I took Yurio with me, and we bought the most form-fitting and revealing clothes I could find. Also some extremely large sweaters. So for now, I've been practicing my stretching at home in my slutty clothes, but Victor isn't allowed to touch me or help me or kiss me or do anything while I'm in those clothes. And then depending on the temperature, I have the overly big sweaters that are large enough for the neck hole to fall off one shoulder, and the sleeves are long enough I can use them as non-painful whips to smack Victor away if he tries any funny business

+leoji+: But you said it was only while you were in those clothes. What about the rest of the time?

i-am-katsudon: Well I'm not a sadist. I myself wouldn't be able to go without any physical contact ever, so that's why it's just sometimes. But during those times, the look on his face is very satisfying to see

hamster-man: Yuuri! Scandalous!

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: How does Victor survive?

katsudon-lover: I DON'T SURVIVE!! I SUFFER!! EVERY DAY!! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

i-am-katsudon: Besides, after I'm done and the no touching rule is over, the attention he showers me with, the love and affection he gives me after the fact, is also very satsifying (¬‿¬)

hamster-man: Well damn, I don't think I've ever known Yuuri to be so very forward and flirty

russian_ice_tiger: Bull. This is just the first time he's been like this and been sober *cough*Sochi*cough*

 

**Private message between katsudon-lover and i-am-katsudon**

 

katsudon-lover: Yuuri...

katsudon-lover: How much longer are you going to torture me...?

katsudon-lover: (⇀‸↼‶)

i-am-katsudon: I think today would be fine as the last day, as long as you promise to never let something like that happen again

katsudon-lover: I PROMISE! I PROMISE!

i-am-katsudon: But Victor, I really want you to understand, not just say so. Can you understand the situation from my prospective?

katsudon-lover: Yeah. I mean, I think I can. I know I'll never fully understand exactly the same because of the way your anxiety can sometimes twist things, but I'll do my best. I know I've gotten better from the fumbling that was our first year together, and I know I still make mistakes from time to time, but I promise to keep getting better and better, just for you!

katsudon-lover: I love you Yuuri <3<3<3

katsudon-lover: I never want to lose you

i-am-katsudon: I love you too Victor

i-am-katsudon: And thank you

i-am-katsudon: Just remember, all I want is honesty. I know things are bound to happen from time to time, but we're both just human. But it's a lot better being honest about problems instead of hiding it and letting the problem fester. That's all I want from you. Not perfection, no one is perfect. All I want is just you being you

katsudon-lover: I promise to work on my communication with you, on being more open and upfront

i-am-katsudon: Besides, I know it can be a hassle to deal with me sometimes, but I appreciate you always staying with me and helping me through everything

katsudon-lover: I'm not going to lie and say it's the easiest thing I've ever had to deal with, but it's a part of who you are, and part of what makes you uniquely you, and I love everything about you, the good and bad. That's why I promised to be with you, forever.

i-am-katsudon: (⌯•̩̩̩́ ᴗ •̩̩̩̀⌯)

i-am-katsudon: Thank you Victor <3<3<3

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

russian_ice_tiger: Dude. DUDE! The Katsudon did his stretching thing after dinner tonight, and after watching it all go down in person, I can now say is that I know what Victor's theme song is

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: Oh do tell

the_otabest: Yuri and I agreed: the look on his face while watching Yuuri totally screamed "Jizz In My Pants" by Lonely Island

hamster-man: OMG love them

russian_ice_tiger: Katsudon was getting into this shit way more than I thought he would when he first brought it up. Like, he just rolled out his yoga mat, immediately got into some splits stretching and then just looked up at Victor with a full on Eros performance 'come hither' look. Victor twitched and made some weird-ass noise that I can only describe as a mix of a whine, keen, and moan. It continued like that for every different position. Like, I seriously think he might've cum in his pants after all the suggestive positions and looks Katsudon was giving him. Lots of eye fucking

the_otabest: It was absurdly intimate without any actual contact. I don't know how to describe it other than I feel like I'd feel the same way if I walked in on them actually having sex. Kinda awkward

i-am-katsudon: Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. It's been a week, and we talked, and tonight was the last night. I think Victor was about to go insane, and as much as I give him a hard time about it, I miss being so close and cuddly all the time too

katsudon-lover: I'M SO EXCITED!!!

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

i-am-katsudon: Victor...stop...

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

i-am-katsudon: Victor...

katsudon-lover: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

i-am-katsudon: I WILL PULL THE SLUTTLY CLOTHES OUT AGAIN!!

katsudon-lover: Eep! Sorry! I'm done, I'm done!

russian_ice_tiger: *cough*whipped*cough*

 

**Private message between katsudon-lover and i-am-katsudon**

 

katsudon-lover: Yuuri~

katsudon-lover: Why did you suddenly run into the bathroom this morning?

katsudon-lover: I thought everything was better between us after our talk yesterday? Did I do something wrong?

i-am-katsudon: You tried to kiss me immediately after I woke up!

katsudon-lover: Yes, and?

i-am-katsudon: I hadn't brushed my teeth yet! I'm sure I had terrible morning breath!

katsudon-lover: (¬_¬)

katsudon-lover: Yuuri, I love you, but you wanted honesty, so you'll get honesty

katsudon-lover: My love, I have literally had my mouth on your ass

katsudon-lover: We're there

katsudon-lover: We've reached that point

i-am-katsudon: V-VICTOR!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate:  
> ขอขอบคุณ - Thank you  
> Again, if this is completely wrong, let me know what's correct so that I can fix it!
> 
> I don't know how much I'll be updating in the near future. I've only got a month left before Awesome Con, and as a Whovian, I wanna make sure my cosplay is on point for when I get to meet David Tennant, Billie Piper, Catherine Tate, and John Barrowman (yay absurdly expensive VIP ticket because nerd that's why!) so that will be my focus. Thanks for being understanding!
> 
> As always, please leave comments, suggestions, anything really. I like knowing how much people enjoy, or don't enjoy, what I'm writing :D


	10. Otabek Vs. His Feelings. Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem as filled with the random laughs I try to usually include, but I needed a night to just write and get away from cosplay work (I'm in a love-rage hate relationship with bondo right now...) and it ended up being a bit more cutesy fluffy type stuff vs. the funny haha content I usually try to put up. I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon  
> Victor - katsudon-lover  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger  
> Otabek - the_otabest  
> Phichit - hamster-man  
> Seung-gil - gillyweed  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongdelaiIglesia+  
> Leo - +leoji+  
> Chris - sex-on-ice  
> Minami - katsuki-y_is_my_idol/ call_me_kenjirou/ call_me_kenji

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: You know, you guys can call me Kenjirou. I don't mind. I know I was a latecomer to this group in terms of being a part of the same world-wide competitions but I feel like I've gotten close enough with you all for you guys ot use my first name

+leoji+: Wait, Minami isn't your first name? But everyone calls you Minami

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: I know, but that's because most of what you've seen of me in terms of the public eye has been in Japan, where it's common and considered socially correct to address people by their surname instead of the given name unless you're close friends

katsudon-lover: But even when someone says your full name, its "Minami Kenjirou". So I thought Kenjirou was your last name

i-am-katsudon: You have to remember, he's Japanese, and we write and say our names differently. I'm technically "Katsuki Yuuri". The family name comes first. If he was to say it as westerners do, he'd be "Kenjirou Minami"

katsudon-lover: ...I knew that, I really did

russian_ice_tiger: You're in a relationship with Katsudon, who is very much so Japanese. How did you not know that?

sex-on-ice: I guess since I've always been cognizant that your first name was Yuuri, I didn't really pay attention to that kind of detail when your name was called

sex-on-ice: So with Minami, or Kenjirou (that's gonna take a minute to adjust to) it just didn't fully click

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: I mean, I'm not upset or anything, I just wanted to be on more familiar grounds with you guys, to truly feel like I'm a part of the group. So while it might not be as big of a deal to you, I'd really appreciate it if you'd call me by my first name :)

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: But don't worry, if you periodically revert back to calling me Minami just because it's what you're used to, I won't be upset

katsuki-y_is_my_idol: And Yuuri, you don't need to keep using honorifics. You can just call me Kenjirou, you don't need to add the -kun

i-am-katsudon: That might take a bit to get accustomed to, but ok

 

**katsuki-y_is_my_idol changed his name to call_me_kenjirou**

 

call_me_kenjirou: There

gillyweed: Well, I suppose that'll make it easy, seeing it all the time

the_otabest: Agreed. Can't really forget about it when it's right there in front of your face

russian_ice_tiger: Fuck that. You want to be included? Fine, that means you don't get to pick what people call you.

russian_ice_tiger: I'm a prime example...

russian_ice_tiger: Don't ignore me. I see the 'seen' notification

russian_ice_tiger: Oh come on, it's not even that bad. Stop being a little bitch and change it

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Huh?

russian_ice_tiger: Oi!

+leoji+: What is going on?

 

**call_me_kenjirou changed his name to call_me_kenji**

 

russian_ice_tiger: Better

 

 

 **Private message between the_otabest**   **and** **i-am-katsudon**

 

the_otabest: Hey Yuuri, I was wondering if you had time to talk?

the_otabest: I know you're probably at the rink right now, but whenever you have a free moment, I'd appreciate it

the_otabest: It's not super important, so don't feel rushed to respond. Like I said, whenever you get some free time

the_otabest: I just need someone to give an outside opinion

the_otabest: Also, I'd appreciate it if you were alone

the_otabest: It's kind of a personal thing. I can't talk to Yura...he's kinda involved, so...yeah...

the_otabest: Also, I know Victor usually has the best intentions, but he's not always the best at keeping his mouth shut

the_otabest: Other than that, I'm not exactly close to anyone else

the_otabest: Sorry if this puts you in a weird spot

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

russian_ice_tiger: Victor, tell Katsudon that if he's gonna be Mr. Social for the day to turn the sound off on his fucking phone. I'm going bat shit crazy listening to his goddamn ringer go off every 2 minutes ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 

 **Private message between the_otabest**   **and** **i-am-katsudon**

 

the_otabest: Sorry, I'm being a distraction. I'll stop. Sorry again.

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

russian_ice_tiger: Victor, it's going off again. I'm about to smash his shit to shut it up since it's fucking locked

katsudon-lover: Oh hush my son. I'll let him know next time he takes a break

russian_ice_tiger: Victor... ರ_ರ

katsudon-lover: I know, I know. Not my son ʘ‿↼

 

 **Private message between** **i-am-katsudon**   **and the_otabest**

 

i-am-katsudon: Geez Otabek, you're turning into Victor with how much you spam my phone when I'm busy lol

the_otabest: ...sorry. I was having...a moment...

i-am-katsudon: It's ok, what's up?

the_otabest: Yuuri, I...

the_otabest: I need your help

i-am-katsudon: With what? Is something wrong? OMG, did something happen??

the_otabest: No no, it's nothing bad. Like I said, I just kinda needed an outside opinion on something

i-am-katsudon: Oh, ok then. Sorry, I must have missed that. I'll be honest, I just kinda scanned all the messages you sent. What's up?

the_otabest: Well, since I've been visiting, I realized just how much Yuri means to me and how much I enjoy his company

i-am-katsudon: Well, you two are incredibly good for each other. It's been so nice to see him have someone he can be so close with

the_otabest: No...like...more than a friend...

i-am-katsudon: O-oh...really?

the_otabest: ...and I don't know what to do about it...

i-am-katsudon: I mean, I know we all give you a hard time with the 'Otayuri' shipping stuff, but I don't think any of us thought it was actually a thing

the_otabest: It's not. I mean, I wouldn't mind it, but I don't know about him

i-am-katsudon: Well, uh, what brought this about?

the_otabest: Well. Yesterday, we went out to get some coffee, and I brought up the fact that he usually has half his face hidden by his hair, even when he skates, and asked if it bothered him. After he said not really, I wanted to tease him a little, cuz I'll be honest, I find it rather endearing when he gets all riled up and huffy. I figured I could be a smartass and move his hair and 'show' him how he could, ya know, see more of the world and experience more if half wasn't covered.

the_otabest: I expected he would try to talk shit like normal when I touched his hair. You know how he is

i-am-katsudon: Yes, yes I do. Victor says Yurio is just like him when he was when he was growing his hair out. At least someone around here knows how to properly maintain it, because I absolutely useless ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

the_otabest: Well, anyways. Yeah, thought he'd get all snappy like usual

the_otabest: I didn't expect that he would go silent, then blush and look at me with big, curious doe eyes. Instead of giving me shit for touching his "golden tresses", it was just the most innocent look of "whatcha doing?"

the_otabest: My brain fried

the_otabest: The only thing I could do was blush and in that moment, think about how much I wanted to kiss him, especially with the expression he had. Like, that was not at all the reaction I was expecting to get from him and it threw me for a loop

the_otabest: I'm so far gone, I'm totally screwed

the_otabest: What do I do?

i-am-katsudon: I'll be honest, I'm not totally sure. Yuri isn't a normal person, so I'm not if normal advice would be the right thing to say

i-am-katsudon: I'm sorry if that's not helpful. I promise I'm not trying to blow you off!

the_otabest: No, I don't think you are. I guess my biggest question would be if you think he'd ever consider me more than just a friend. If you think I stand a chance, I'm willing to go for it. But if not, I'm ok just staying his friend. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend vs. pushing him away by telling him my feelings

i-am-katsudon: Well, while I'm not privy to his most intimate feelings, I will say this. The way he acts around you, it's different from how he acts with anyone else. He smiles, he jokes, he swears, he throws little temper tantrums. But everything is just so much...more...with you. I don't know how else to say it. I know he willingly confides in you, which is something he doesn't really do with anyone else. And while yes, he does sometimes come to myself or Victor as a last ditch effort, he'd rather chew off his own hand before openly admitting that he wants help. You saw how he was trying to find you in Barcelona before his exhibition. I don't know what to call it or label it as, but what you two have is very unique and is something he's only done for you. So just, don't get too dejected too easily, ok? Especially not right away. Ok?

the_otabest: Ok. Thanks Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still doing cosplay work, so again, don't know when I'll be able to get back on a somewhat normal schedule, but I appreciate your patience!  
> Please give loves, kudos, comments, whatever you feel :)
> 
> I've also been tossing around the idea of doing a YOI and Pride and Prejudice crossover mix of some sort. Does that sounds appealing to anyone? Let me know!


	11. Name change 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for all the views, kudos, etc! I know it might not seem like a lot to some people, but this being my first fic, and its not 100% originally me (as I draw inspiration from other YOI related outlets), I'm still really pleased that people are enjoying it! I have loved reading all the comments thus far, and it really encourages me to keep going as I find and think up more fun little stories in the day to day lives of all the different skaters! So again, thank you thank you for your support and continued reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - i-am-katsudon/katsudamn  
> Victor - katsudon-lover/living-legend™  
> Yuri - russian_ice_tiger/i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - the_otabest/otabae  
> Phichit - hamster-man/chu+chu  
> Seung-gil - gillyweed/tropical-bird-boy  
> Guang Hong - +guanghongdelaiIglesia+/smol_chinese_bean  
> Leo - +leoji+/luv_smol_bean  
> Chris - sex-on-ice/sexy-swiss  
> Minami - call_me_kenji

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

hamster-man: I'm bored. We should all change our names. Well, except Kenjirou. He just changed his recently, so he's excused

hamster-man: PS. That was super awkward to say. I definitely admit to typing Minami the first time...

hamster-man: But anyways, yeah! As the original creator of this chat, I so decree that all included shall change their names

gillyweed: Well then you begin, oh fearless leader (；一_一)

hamster-man: I will

 

**hamster-man changed his name to chu+chu**

 

chu+chu: Next!

+guanghongdelaiIglesia+: Hmm...oh, I know

 

 **+guanghong** **delaiIglesia+** **changed his name to smol_chinese_bean**

**+leoji+ changed his name to luv_smol_bean**

 

luv_smol_bean: Ha! Dibs on the couple-y names this time around. Sorry Victuuri, gotta come up with something else this time (✿´‿`)

katsudon-lover: ಠoಠ

katsudon-lover: But...but...your names were couple-y last time, just different

luv_smol_bean: Well fine, dibs on doing it this was this time

katsudon-lover: Humph...

katsudon-lover: Fine...

 

 **Private message between** **i-am-katsudon** **and the_otabest**

 

i-am-katsudon: You know, you could take this moment to do that thing we talked about. Phichit actually has given you a perfect excuse. Say you couldn't think of anything else, you're not creative, doing it because of your fangirls, Idk, something. It's perfect timing

the_otabest: Is this really a good idea?

i-am-katsudon: Idk, you're the one that came up with the concept in the first place. A super subtle way to maybe help Yuri see you as boyfriend material vs. best friend material

the_otabest: It just seems silly now though...

the_otabest: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

i-am-katsudon: DO IT!

the_otabest: ◉_◉

i-am-katsudon: Sorry, but really, if anything, you know it'll make him laugh, and you can Skype about it later

the_otabest: I do like to make him laugh

the_otabest: (¬‿¬)

i-am-katsudon: Omg you're adorable (｡◕‿◕｡)

the_otabest: Yuuri...

i-am-katsudon: Sorry, sorry

the_otabest: Ugh. Here goes

the_otabest: If this backfires, I'm blaming you 200%

i-am-katsudon: Deal

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

**the_otabest changed his name to otabae**

 

russian_ice_tiger: Dude, that's hilarious!

russian_ice_tiger: Ahahahaha!

russian_ice_tiger: Dude, your "Otababes" would love that

russian_ice_tiger: Wait, is that why you picked that?

otabae: Kinda, but not really

otabae: Mainly because I'm not really that creative and it was simple to think of

russian_ice_tiger: We definitely have to discuss this later. I want to see your face when you witness the public reaction to the Hero of Kazakhstan's name change

otabae: Wait, public reaction...?

russian_ice_tiger: *screenshot*

otabae: YURA NOOOO!!!!

 

 **Private message between otabae and** **i-am-katsudon**

 

otabae: I hate you right now

otabae: I hate you so much right now

i-am-katsudon: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T THINK HE'D DO THAT!

otabae: uuuuuggggghhhhh.....

i-am-katsudon: Just...just talk to him

i-am-katsudon: Maybe you can convince him not to post the screenshot

i-am-katsudon: But hey...you made him laugh. Mission accomplished? Right? And now you have an excuse to talk to him later, maybe get some things off your chest?

otabae: UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH.....

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

chu+chu: Let's keep this party going. Names people. Chop chop!

gillyweed: Same thing applies as the first time around. If you want me to change my name, you have to pick something

chu+chu: Of course (｡◕‿◕｡)

chu+chu: Done. And it's all your fault for wearing shirt that reminded me of a parrot!

gillyweek: Ugh...

 

 **gillyweed changed his name to** **tropical-bird-boy**

 

luv_smol_bean: huehuehue

russian_ice_tiger: What the actual fuck? You are not Brazilian. And to my knowledge, not a gamer

luv_smol_bean: I was just going for the fact that parrots are common in South America...and Brazil is in South America...

luv_smol_bean: Whatever, moments over. Thanks asshole

russian_ice_tiger: Anytime

 

 **russian_ice_tiger** **changed his name to** **i-am-the-madness**

 **sex-on-ice** **changed his name to** **sexy-swiss**

**i-am-katsudon changed his name to katsudamn**

 

katsudon-lover: Yeeeesssss

katsudon-lover: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **katsudon-lover changed his name to living-legend** **™**

 

smol_chinese_bean: How did you even manage to get that TM in there like that

living-legend™: Trade secret

sexy-swiss: All I can think of is this:

sexy-swiss: [the man the legend.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/QMDf5a)

otabae: Duuuuuude

tropical-bird-boy: Nooooooo

living-legend™: Yeeeesssss

living-legend™: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

i-am-the-madness: Katsudon, control Victor please...

katsudamn: There are only so many hours in a day Yurio

living-legend™: *gasp* Yuuri, how could you??

tropical-bird-boy: Anyways, we're all done here with the name thing. Does this satisfy you, fearless leader?

tropical-bird-boy: .....

tropical-bird-boy: Phichit...?

smol_chinese_bean: Phichit, you still there?

chu+chu: Omg...

smol_chinese_bean: What?

chu+chu: OMG...

smol_chinese_bean: WHAT??

chu+chu: Yurio

chu+chu: You must tell me

chu+chu: Are you...a secret love child of Shania Twain?

chu+chu: ◉‿◉

chu+chu: Are you?

chu+chu: ARE YOU?!

i-am-the-madess: What??

i-am-the-madess: Who the fuck is Shania Twain?

i-am-the-madess: The hell?

i-am-the-madess: No, I'm not some weird love child

chu+chu: But it would explain your love of cat print clothes!!

i-am-the-madess: What the hell are you talking about?!

chu+chu: Duuuuuuuuuuude

chu+chu: Are you suuuuuure? (；一_一)

chu+chu: Like, really sure?

chu+chu: Like, are you absolutely, completely, 100% sure?

chu+chu: Because I think you are

i-am-the-madess: ಠ_ಠ

chu+chu: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqFLXayD6e8>

i-am-the-madess: ಠ_ಠ  ರ_ರ  ಠ_ಠ  ರ_ರ  ಠ_ಠ

luv_smol_bean: BWAHAHAHAHAHA OMG PHICHIT

sexy-swiss: Phichit, where do you find this stuff? HOW do you find this stuff?!

smol_chinese_bean: That's so accurate it's scary

tropical-bird-boy: God that's hideous ¬_¬

call_me_kenji: *gag* too much. TOO MUCH!

i-am-the-madess: Jesus. Hell no. HELL NO. That's way too much

i-am-the-madess: At least when I do it, it's done stylishly

sexy-swiss: *snort* "stylishly" he says

i-am-the-madess: Well its better than that full body...god, I don't even know what to call it

sexy-swiss: I'll give Yurio credit. He makes it work somehow, because when I see him in cat related clothes, I don't feel the need to punch him for such a fashion faux pas. I just think his choices are...eclectic? I don't know if that's the right word, but you get my point, right?

tropical-bird-boy: What I do know is that if I saw that Shania person in real life in those clothes, I would seriously question who the hell let her out in public and where her handler was because obviously she needs someone to manage her basic life choices...

chu+chu: Daaaaamn Seung-gil

otabae: ...says the one that wore the parrot-inspiring rainbow shirt...

chu+chu: Hey!

i-am-the-madess: Yeah...uh...well...you know what?!

i-am-the-madess: Whenever Victor just uses Katsudon's last name, he's lying

living-legend™: W-what are you talking about Yurio??

i-am-the-madess: You should be Victor Katsuki II

chu+chu: You know...he's kinda right...

living-legend™: MY YUURI!! WHO IS THIS OTHER VICTOR IN YOUR LIFE?! WHO DARES TAKE THE NAME OF VICTOR KATSUKI I?!?

katsudamn: [Vicchan.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/qzB7mG)

living-legend™: O-oh...

call_me_kenji: Wow...

call_me_kenji: The feels...

sexy-swiss: [well....jpg](https://goo.gl/images/kLXPD1)

living-legend™: I wish Vicchan and Makkachin could've met. I think they would've loved each other

otabae: Ok, question. And I'm sorry if this seems super insensitive considering the timing of what just transpired...

otabae: I know your sister gave Yurio that nickname so she could more easily distinguish between the two Yuri's, but what if your dog, Vicchan, was still alive? Because Yuuri, I heard your mom immediately started calling Victor 'Vicchan'. So, what would you say to differentiate who you were calling for?

katsudamn: You know, I never thought of that

call_me_kenji: I'd say you could do something similar to what the press usually does. Like, how they say Yuri K. and Yuri P. You could say 'Human Victor' lol

sexy-swiss: Pfft. 'Human Victor'. Ha. Haha

chu+chu: Second Victor in Yuri K's life

living-legend™: Hey, I was there first! The dog was named after me

chu+chu: Yeah, but you were just on the TV screen and posters. His dog was the first Victor to physically be with him. And grow with him. And love him. And comfort him. Unconditionally

chu+chu: This has already been determined Mr. Victor Katsuki II

chu+chu: You've got a ways to go to catch up and make good on your name mister

chu+chu: I expect Victor 2.0 to treat Yuuri with as much love and adoration, if not more since you're a human, as Victor 1.0

living-legend™: Yuuuuuri~!!! Phichit is being so mean to me~!!!

chu+chu: I'm being mean am I?

chu+chu: Hey everyone! I found a picture of Victor!

chu+chu: [pixel Victor.jpg](https://phanisnotonfire-phanielhowell.tumblr.com/post/161659245784/these-tell-the-difference-games-are-getting-harder)

smol_chinese_bean: (ノ＞▽＜)ノ

luv_smol_bean: That's GREAT!

living-legend™: YUUUUUURRRRIIIIIII~!!!!!!

living-legend™: Yuuri...why'd you run into the bathroom...?

living-legend™: Why is the door locked...?

living-legend™: Yuuri...are you laughing in there...?

living-legend™: ಠ~ಠ

chu+chu: OH! OH!

chu+chu: I FOUND WHAT VICTOR WOULD LOOK LIKE AS A GIRL!!

sexy-swiss: I think we all kinda know what he'd look like. He wasn't exactly the most masculine looking teenager

living-legend™: Hey!

i-am-the-madness: You're the one that admits to totally working the androgynous look back in the day. Don't pout

smol_chinese_bean: Well? Are you gonna show us?

chu+chu: Ok, ok

chu+chu: Ready?

chu+chu: [Victor vs Seven Deadly Sins.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/JdCTd0)

luv_smol_bean: OMG VICTOR IS A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS!!

living-legend™: I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE YUURI! I KNOW YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE WHEN YOU LAUGH SO HARD YOU CRY! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT ME LIKE THIS?! HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH THEM?!

living-legend™: ಥ~ಥ

i-am-the-madess: News update: Victor is currently slumped against their bathroom door legit begging Yuuri to stop laughting and come out to comfort his overly sensitive self, but the peels of hysterical laughter aren't stopping

otabae: I'll second the above statement

chu+chu: Yuuri...

chu+chu: I have something you especially will appreciate

katsudamn: Oh goodness, what is it?

chu+chu: [Ciao-Ciao comparison.jpg](https://milyyuri.tumblr.com/post/154792910543/i-cant-believe-this)

living-legend™: ...just as he started to calm down...

i-am-the-madess: I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I need to be working on my cosplay, but after taking a break to do that last chapter, I couldn't stop myself. Had to do more. Now that I've got that off my chest, hopefully I won't get distracted again. Back to work!
> 
> Also, as I mentioned at the end of last chapter, I'm considering working up a Pride and Prejudice x YOI story, but I'm curious if anyone would be interested in reading such a piece. Please let me know!  
> Please leave all the loves!


	12. Talking about fan fiction, in a fan fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, Awesome Con was...well, Awesome! Got an autograph and picture with Stan Lee (ᵔᴥᵔ) got a picture with Eliza Dushku, Wil Wheaton, and Felicia Day (ᵔᴥᵔ)  
> And for the best part, did a Vashta Nerada cosplay, got a picture in said cosplay with David Tennant, Catherine Tate, and John Barrowman. And all three signed my helmet!! The Doctor himself said "Wow" when he saw me walk up. I was so happy!!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> And yes, I am going to display that shit
> 
> And because I'm proud of my work, if you're at all interested, here's what I looked like as an alien swarm of microscopic piranha-like creatures:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BVc-7j4l3Vm/?taken-by=_tsunamijenn_&hl=en  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BVc0iO7lyUF/?taken-by=_tsunamijenn_&hl=en
> 
> Anyways, back to the story, which is why you clicked here in the first place :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - katsudamn  
> Victor - living-legend™  
> Yuri - i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - otabae  
> Phichit - chu+chu  
> Seung-gil - tropical-bird-boy  
> Guang Hong - smol_chinese_bean  
> Leo - luv_smol_bean  
> Chris - sexy-swiss  
> Minami - call_me_kenji

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

smol_chinese_bean: So honestly, have any of you gone online to read some of the random fan fiction of yourselves?

chu+chu: I have. I think it's hilarious what some people write. Given, yes, there are some pretty damn disturbing stories, but they're all good natured for the most part

katsudamn: Of course you would Phichit

chu+chu: There's nothing wrong with it!

katsudamn: Never said there was.

katsudamn: I've looked, but not a whole lot

chu+chu: I call lies on that my dearest bestest best friend

katsudamn: What are you talking about?

chu+chu: I remember you falling asleep reading all those "Victor Nikiforov x Reader" stories in college

katsudamn: OMG, PHICHIT!

luv_smol_bean: Damn. Called out

katsudamn: Omg, so embarrassing...

smol_chinese_bean: Yuuri, are you for reals?

katsudamn: I mean, my wall of Victor posters is nothing new to you guys...is it really such a stretch to think that I read that kind of stuff?

smol_chinese_bean: Well...no...I guess not...

katsudamn: ...still embarrassing...

living-legend™: It's ok my love, even since the Victuuri shippers started, I've been reading all the stories about the two of us

chu+chu: Oh really? ALL of them

living-legend™: Well, no, not all. There's far too many. But I've read a lot

sexy-swiss: I've definitely read a few. People out there can be quite creative. You can learn of new and fun things to do...or, you know, 'fun' things to do

smol_chinese_bean: I've read some

luv_smol_bean: Same

call_me_kenji: I have

i-am-the-madness: Let me guess. Ones about you and the Katsudon?

call_me_kenji: NO!

i-am-the-madness: Uh huh, right, whatever

call_me_kenji: SHUT UP!

otabae: I've read a few, but nothing seemed to interest me. I know I haven't read all the different types of stories, so I won't completely knock it, but thus far, nothing

tropical-bird-boy: I've tried reading some. It's just not my thing

smol_chinese_bean: Really? I mean, there are a lot of different story types? Absolutely none of them interest you?

tropical-bird-boy: Not really. Besides, like Phichit said, there are some really...weird...ones out there

call_me_kenji: I guess if it's not your thing, it's not your thing

i-am-the-madness: I wouldn't know. That shit is weird

otabae: Don't lie. You've fallen asleep with your computer open. I've seen your tabs as I go to carry you to bed. You aren't obsessed by it by any means, but you read it

smol_chinese_bean: OH! Even MORE called out

luv_smol_bean: And yet, so sweet of you Otabek

i-am-the-madness: OMG OTABEK! FUCKING SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHIT!

sexy-swiss: Oo, he called your Otabek, not Beka. Does that mean he's actually angry at you?

otabae: No, just mortified

otabae: Consider it revenge for when you shared screenshots of when my friends stole my phone and messaged you. You share me secrets, I share yours

chu+chu: *cough*domesticdispute*cough*

i-am-the-madness: .

i-am-the-madness: .

i-am-the-madness: .

i-am-the-madness: .

otabae: That's Yura talk for "Omg, I'm so embarrassed that not only can I NOT form a proper comeback in this chat but I'm sputtering incoherently in real life as well"

smol_chinese_bean: They're so cute

luv_smol_bean: You know if it was anyone other than Otabek, he probably would've legit injured or killed them

call_me_kenji: So Yuri, what kind of stories do you like? Or not like? I'm good with whichever

i-am-the-madness: (ಠ_ಠ)ò

chu+chu: Remember, there is no escape. Answer before it gets more painful for you

i-am-the-madness: (ง'̀-'́)ง

call_me_kenji: Oh come on!

i-am-the-madness: ...........fine

i-am-the-madness: If word of this gets out to ANYONE other than this group, there will be hell to pay

chu+chu: I think we can agree that's not only fair, but the autonomy is expected from those involved here in this chat

call_me_kenji: I agree

luv_smol_bean: Me too

smol_chinese_bean: Of course

otabae: Yuri's my friend before anything else. My teasing is private, not public

chu+chu: *swoon* so cuuuuute (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

living-legend™: The only people I would even be tempted to tell are already here, so I'm good

i-am-the-madness: You don't know how to instill confidence very well, do you?

katsudamn: I'll speak for myself and Victor, that yes, we agree

i-am-the-madness: Ok, I feel...a little better now

tropical-bird-boy: Yup. Not like I'm social with anyone else anyways

chu+chu: Wow, self social deprivation much?

tropical-bird-boy: Eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

sexy-swiss: I will easily promise anything to hear this (｡◕‿◕｡)

i-am-the-madness: Ok, so, I guess I like normal ones

chu+chu: Well...that answer was anticlimactic and boring. Normal isn't exactly descriptive. What's something not 'normal'? Something you don't like?

i-am-the-madness: Ok, fine, god. A/B/O, or whatever it's called. And especially of me. I'm sorry, the concept of a KNOT? Like I'm a fucking dog? That's just creepy and way to animalistic and bizarre. And not only that, but something like that...in my ass? Being apparently stuck like that for an extended period of time? Hell the fuck no. And 'scenting' or whatever? The fuck is that? That's weird and overly possessive and the concept just weirds me out. Sorry, but bestiality is something that should not exist anywhere, ever, and talking about "mates" and "pups" and "knots" is just going WAY too far for me. And not only that, but when someone writes about Katsudon or Victor being an omega and being all stupidly hormonally possessive of me because they think I'm their pup? Yeah, one: not their kid. Two: again, bestiality-esque *shudders* no. Three: just no. Four: not their kid

sexy-swiss: But it's so different. The heats and ruts. The overwhelming passion and need for someone, losing yourself to your baser needs. I think it's hot

tropical-bird-boy: Of course you would

luv_smol_bean: Idk, I'm 50/50. The heats and ruts and mating, the more animalistic aspects of it, I don't like. I agree with Yurio that the knotting thing is just too weird. Even if I was to read a story about me being the knotter, not the knotted, I'd still feel weird about it. But the closeness, the connection to someone, being such a perfect fit. I like those parts. I'm neutral on the act of scenting itself, but in a weird way, I like the concept of smelling like your partner, making it known that you belong together, without having to make a big show of it

smol_chinese_bean: I like the concept of being able to feel the other person through the bond and being able to more easily recognize feelings and therefore knowing how to act and be the best for your partner. I don't know how I feel about the whole bond mark concept, but I'll admit that I like the stories where the bond mark is perminant, so that once you've bonded, no one can doubt it. I don't like the ones where you have to perpetually bite the gland to make a new mark every heat or rut or whatever, because if you don't, then the omega goes back to being akin to an unbonded omega, and I don't like the shit they go through when that happens. So I guess it boils down to the fact that I'm not fond of stories that have angst...or at least not a lot of it...or not long drawn on angsty chapters

call_me_kenji: I agree with Leo. I like the closeness, but not the actual A/B/O aspects. I guess I just like really fluffy fics

otabae: I like soulmates. Being such a perfect fit to someone else that being with said person gives you nothing but overwhelming joy every day. So pretty much what Victor and Yuuri already have

otabae: And before you say anything Yura, yes, I know, I'm a sap

i-am-the-madness: Wasn't gonna say anything...

otabae: Liar

chu+chu: You know what stories I've found funny? Ones that are "Victuuri x Howl's Moving Castle"

i-am-the-madness: Wow, plot change much?

chu+chu: I realize that's a bit of a jump from overall story type to specific plots, but hear me out, because only recently have I come to the fully conclusion myself

chu+chu: I love them because they are so damn perfect for Yuuri and Victor

otabae: I mean, I can kinda see how they'd work, but I don't know about perfect

chu+chu: No?

chu+chu: Boi

chu+chu: Let me learn you some knowledge

chu+chu: To start off:

chu+chu: Victor = Howl. Yuuri = Sophie

chu+chu: (give me a minute, this is gonna involve a bit of typing)

call_me_kenji: *waits impatiently*

chu+chu: So starting with Victor/Howl. First off, both take their own path, not worrying about what anyone else says. I'll be honest, it didn't seem like many people were legit supportive of Victor being a coach. If anything, all I ever saw or heard of was people straight up saying he couldn't do it or making fun of him "playing coach". But Victor never gave up, never questioned his decision. And I'm rather proud of him for that. In comparison, Howl is summoned by Suliman and told he needs to join all the other wizards and fight in the war, but he refuses and runs away. Basically the biggest 'fuck you' to the kingdom he can do. Second, both are probably thee most extra people. Victor suddenly got on a plane from Russia to Japan to coach Yuuri after Yuuri's Stammi Vicino video goes viral. Howl has a literal meltdown after his hair gets dyed the wrong color. Like, literally, after screaming at Sophie for mixing up his potions while cleaning, he sits down and starts to melt and produce green slime and starts sliming up the whole castle, almost putting Calcifer out with said slime. He even says "I give up. I see no point in living if I can't be beautiful". As if there's something wrong with black hair. Humph. Anyways. Given, this is before Howl finds his salvation, so thinking of Victor before Yuuri, when he had lost pretty much all motivation for the sport he used to feel so much for, I can definitely see that as something Victor would say. Thirdly, they're both the top of their respective fields. Victor with figure skating. Howl with magic

chu+chu: Moving on to Yuuri/Sophie (again, forgive me, this will take a minute)

chu+chu: Throughout their respective stories, both Yuuri and Sophie deal with self-esteem problems. For Yuuri, we'll go with his comeback season as the prime example. Yuuri, after the crash and burn at Sochi, thought he didn't have the talent or skills to compete on the international level, let alone on the same ice as Victor. Yuuri called himself a "dime-a-dozen" skater...yet you MADE IT TO THE GRAND PRIX FINALS!! (which automatically makes you one of the top 6 skaters in the world, so bullshit on the "dime-a-dozen" claim). And as we all now know, Yuuri was very unreliable when it came to telling his BEST FRIEND everything that happened in Sochi (stupid Drunk Yuuri). Sophie is similar. She is super down on herself, to the point that she thinks that being an old woman fits her better than her actual age. She's also unreliable, as she thinks she's not pretty compared to everyone else, including family, but there's no proof of that. Really, the only difference is that she wears simple dresses, no makeup, and a simple braid instead of dolling herself up. She herself doesn't seem to be that bad. Then they both end up saving their counterparts. Yuuri, again, with the  Stammi Vicino video and giving Victor a new outlet, new motivation. And Sophie figures out that Calcifer is actually Howl's heart and returns Howl to life (and frees Calcifer in the process. Maybe temperamental Calcifer can be equated to Yurio? Hmm, to be pondered at a later date)

chu+chu: So yeah. Ta-da

sexy-swiss: Phichit, I always like your analyses. You may be a social media butterfly, selfie-addicted goof, but you put thought into things and come up with good ideas, not just random babbling. You leave no room for naysayers

chu+chu: Why thank you

call_me_kenji: Wow...yeah, that's a good comparison. And you're right, thinking about what you said, its rather fitting for Yuuri and Victor

sexy-swiss: I guess it just goes to show that those two really are made for each other

smol_chinese_bean: Ugh, I wish we were that cute. Sorry Leo, I love you and all, but we don't come close to Victuuri level coupley-ness

luv_smol_bean: It's ok, they have their cutesy, romantic moments, but I love and prefer what we have together ♥‿♥

chu+chu: OOOOO

chu+chu: ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

chu+chu: Speaking of cutesy, romantic moments. Victor. I have a question for you. Are you at all familiar with older Russian customs and traditions?

living-legend™: Yes. I mean, I'm no expert, but I think it's fun to read up on. Why do you ask?

chu+chu: Are you familiar with a broad variety of topics, or have you focused your reading on certain things?

living-legend™: Uh, I'd say pretty broad

living-legend™: Why...?

chu+chu: Including courting and marriage?

living-legend™: Yes...

living-legend™: Why...?

chu+chu: When did you read up on those two topics?

living-legend™: Uh, a while ago

chu+chu: How long is a while? Before Yuuri, after Yuuri, mid Yuuri? I need specifics!

living-legend™: Ugh, before. I guess it was when everything starting to be emotionally stagnate for me on the ice. I had always wondered what it would be like to find that special someone, which led to looking up different wedding traditions, which led to looking up older traditions just to see what it was like in years past.

living-legend™: Again. Why...?

chu+chu: Victor, would you be so kind as to confirm something for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Phichit want to ask Victor? Tune in next time to find out ;)


	13. That moment when you word vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate the ending of this chapter to yuki_chicken, who wanted Yurio to accidentally call Victor and Yuuri mom and dad. I didn't do exactly that, but I hope what I did is an acceptable substitution (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - katsudamn/proud-otōsan  
> Victor - living-legend™/proud-papa  
> Yuri - i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - otabae  
> Phichit - chu+chu  
> Seung-gil - tropical-bird-boy  
> Guang Hong - smol_chinese_bean  
> Leo - luv_smol_bean  
> Chris - sexy-swiss  
> Minami - call_me_kenji

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

chu+chu: So. I've been doing some research. Don't get me wrong, I never figured you to be someone with malicious intent, but sometimes I wondered why you would do the things you did with Yuuri and wondered if there was any deeper significance

living-legend™: Uh, ok...

chu+chu: So the book is called "An Introduction to the Russian Folktale" and some of the things it mentioned under the wedding section struck a chord with me

i-am-the-madness: Fuck, just ask him already, god. Your inability to ask a simple question is bordering on the absurdly shy level that Katsudon so easily manages

luv_smol_bean: Wow Yurio, tell me how you really feel

i-am-the-madness: Shut up, you know what I mean

chu+chu: ANYWAYS

chu+chu: Some of the things it mentions are things I've seen you do in the past with Yuuri, or at least they seem absurdly similar

chu+chu: One of the things it mentions is ritual bathing of the bride and groom. Now I know you weren't in control of where Yuuri lived, but you can't tell me you two never got in the onsen together. And the rules for the onsen are somewhat of a tradition in and of itself. And though it's not really bathing...

chu+chu: [beach 1.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/rjuzDs)

chu+chu: [beach 2.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/17NXYv)

chu+chu: Next, it mentioned rites of combing the bride's hair

chu+chu: [so sweet I could cry.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/edYp9O)

i-am-the-madness: HA! You just called Yuuri the 'bride'

chu+chu: Shut up, I'm not done yet

chu+chu: It also mentioned the putting on of the groom's boots

chu+chu: [squee.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/TU6xCr)

chu+chu: See Yuiro, GROOM. So shove it you little shit

tropical-bird-boy: Damn Phichit

chu+chu: Sorry not sorry. I'm tired and sore from practice and not in the mood to be constantly interrupted over stupid things because of his emotionally stunted outbursts (ò_ó*)

sexy-swiss: *whistles*

chu+chu: ANYWAYS

chu+chu: So I know that outfit was from your more androgynous days, and that you probably checked both sides, but in the picture you're working on the skate on his 'masculine' side (the other 'feminine' side has that half skirt).

chu+chu: And I'd just like to point out that even if you were just checking to make sure everything was tied tight, the fact that Yuuri let you mess with his laces is a big deal. Like, major trust points going on there, especially with our anxiety-riddled sinnamon roll.

chu+chu: I for one would've pulled a Yurio and kicked you away. I have my skates laced and tied just so, and I refuse to let anyone mess with them, not even Ciao-Ciao or Yuuri

chu+chu: So back to my question to Victor

chu+chu: Did you do all these things knowing they used to have meaning other than being a touchy feely coach? Like, was that your way of subtly courting Yuuri without coming on too strong and scaring him away

katsudamn: Phichit!

chu+chu: What, you're telling me that if it's true and Victor had instead just blatantly stated his intentions *coughproposedcough*, you wouldn't have freaked out, you would've just accepted his feelings right then and there?

katsudamn: Well...no (._.) I had just gotten used to him nearly always being in my personal bubble out in public, so as much as I love you, no, at the time, a proposal would've done more harm than good

living-legend™: No my love, I understand. Back then I would've been upset, but I understand you and your needs now, and I'm not upset by your answer. I have you now, that's all I need in my life

i-am-the-madness: *gag*

chu+chu: Answer the question Victor! Curious minds need to know!

living-legend™: Oh, yeah, sorry, I keep getting distracted ʘ‿↼

chu+chu: VICTOR!

living-legend™: Ok, ok!

living-legend™: Yes, I knew. But while I knew what they meant in terms of old traditions, but I wasn't trying to use those things to subtly propose or anything. I was still learning about Yuuri, what was ok and what wasn't, but I knew what would definitely be too much. So instead of using them as a courtship per se, my end goal was just to show how much I cared by doing small, gentle things vs. my usual huge, full of flair ideas

living-legend™: It was very difficult Yuuri. You make me want to give you the world. Being more reserved in my affections went, and still goes, against my very nature

i-am-the-madness: *GAG* god you two are disgusting over each other

living-legend™: Just you wait. You'll find someone, and you'll end up doing the same things with them

living-legend™: Except I'm betting now that even when it's you doing the lovey, mushy stuff, you'll still get all flustered and embarrassed and rage against anyone that insinuates that you participate in such activities (¬‿¬)

otabae: Eh, it'd be part of his charm

tropical-bird-boy: Only you would not only NOT have a problem with how he acts, but would actually call it "his charm"

otabae: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

katsudamn: Yurio, if you ever do anything to harm your relationship with Otabek, however you define said relationship, I'll hurt you. It's like he was made for you, like all his hobbies and interests were decided by a higher power to fit what you find cool. I guarantee you will never find someone like him again in your lifetime, so don't do something incredibly stupid to ruin what you have with him

otabae: I don't think you have to worry about him driving me away. I know his personality takes a bit to get used to, but I like him just the same. If anything, I like him more because he doesn't cave with his personality, even when its grating to so many other people

i-am-the-madness: Well fuck you too then

otabae: Hey, truth hurts

living-legend™: You see. Otabek is one of a kind. So don't be too stupid with him, ok?

i-am-the-madness: Why am I the one getting the weird shovel talk? Fuck both you and Katsudon

i-am-the-madness: You don't shovel talk your own family. You do the shovel talk to protect your family. God, you're terrible fucking parents

living-legend™: (´・Ω・`)

i-am-the-madness: Wait...

living-legend™: Did...

living-legend™: Did Yurio...just willing call us his...his family...?

i-am-the-madness: ...fuck...

living-legend™: Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri~!! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

living-legend™: He said we were his parents!!

katsudamn: He never says anything like that, even as a joke

living-legend™: \ (*T▽T*) /

living-legend™: I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! *sobs*

 

 **living-legend™** **changed his name to proud-papa**

 **katsudamn** **changed his name to proud-otōsan**

 

call_me_kenji: I LOVE THE NAMES!

proud-otōsan: I should probably call Yakov and let him know we need a day or two off from practice. I don't think Victor will be able to focus on anything else anytime soon

sexy-swiss: Aw, now calling you a podium family actually has some truth to it

chu+chu: Oooooo, there's nothing you can do now. There no way you could take that back now. Even if you did, I guarantee you there is at least one screenshot out there in the universe, and it's now saved to my computer and several different external hard drives as backup

smol_chinese_bean: Nope, I'm holding onto this too. Maybe I'll print it, frame it or something else nice, and sent it to Victor and Yuuri for an anniversary gift. No, wait, Father's day gift. There, that sounds much better

 

**i-am-the-madness has left **"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"****

proud-otōsan: *sigh* You got this Otabek?

otabae: Yeah, give me a bit. I'm gonna guess this isn't gonna be as easy as it was the last few times. Phichit, can you resist the temptation to immediately add him back to this group?

chu+chu: *scoff* Of course I can. Are you insinuating otherwise?

otabae: (¬_¬)

chu+chu: Fine fine fine. I'll let you be the one to add him back whenever he's done being extremely mortified at himself (¬ **‿** **¬** )

 

**Private message between otabae and i-am-the-madness**

 

otabae: I called my coach and said something came up so I won't be at the rink tomorrow, so I can stay up and talk as long as you want or need. And shut up before you say anything about me skipping practice. It's one day, I'll get over it. What I won't get over is if I leave my best friend when all that just happened. So I'm going to sit here and sound like an ass, but I don't care, because I know you need to talk. I just won't force you to do it right this second. I'm settled and comfy on my bed, so whenever you're ready, start typing, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started the thing with the Pride and Prejudice x YOI mash-up that I mentioned before. You can find it [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11282004/chapters/25234782)  
> Give it a read and let me know what you think in the comments, and if there's anything you'd like to see. No guarantees, but I'd like the challenge of incorporating new ideas into the basic story plot I already have in my mind


	14. Otayuri: confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 in the morning and I'm super tired, so I hope there are no glaring mistakes made just because my brain refused to notice something while my stubborn self refused to go to bed until this was finished and posted. It wouldn't be the first time. When my brain knows what I meant to say, it sometimes auto-corrects itself as I read but then doesn't actually make a note that what I read is wrong. And I have no beta for this fic. So if you see anything, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll scan it next time I've got a chunk of free time and make any necessary edits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri - i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - otabae
> 
> Yup, only dealing with these two this chapter. Everyone will be back next time, I promise!

  **Private message between otabae and i-am-the-madness**

 

i-am-the-madness: OMG THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK! UGH, THEY WILL NEVER DROP THAT! I JUST KNOW IT. THEY ARE GOING TO HOLD IT OVER MY HEAD EVERY DAMN DAY. I CAN NEVER GO BACK TO THE RINK NOW. I JUST KNOW VICTOR WILL TELL EVERYONE WHAT I SAID. HE CAN NEVER KEEP HIS BIG MOUTH SHUT. GODDAMNIT, MILA IS GONNA BE MORE ANNOYING THAN EVER NOW! FUUUUUUUUCK!

i-am-the-madness: Fuck, what am I gonna do about this? Victor is going to be worse than ever now!

i-am-the-madness: Ugh, why did you have to leave? Stop being in Almaty. Come back here and save me from these idiots!

otabae: Yura, I can't. You know I can't

i-am-the-madness: Of fucking course not. Why the fuck would you? Not like you'd understand

i-am-the-madness: No one will. No one ever does. To everyone, what just happened is no big deal

i-am-the-madness: No one understands why it's such a big deal to me, and no one cares to find out

i-am-the-madness: You know what, just stay there. I take back asking you to come here

otabae: Yura...

i-am-the-madness: NO

i-am-the-madness: Everyone is ALWAYS trying to get in my business, trying to get me to go out and be more sociable and happy and shit like them. Why can't they just leave me alone?

i-am-the-madness: What is so wrong with me just being me? Why must they always push themselves on me? I'm the youngest GPF gold medalist in history! I feel like I've done pretty ok for myself so far

otabae: You have Yura. You're an amazing skater...

i-am-the-madness: Do not try to appease me by complimenting me Altin. Either you take my side and come back and help me get through this so I'm not stuck alone with these assholes at the rink or you shut the fuck up

otabae: YURI PLISTETSKY, SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TWO GODDAMN SECONDS

i-am-the-madness: ರ_ರ

otabae: I cannot get a word in and have an actual conversation if you refuse to acknowledge the bouncing dots that indicate I'm TRYING to say something

i-am-the-madness: ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

otabae: Just...let me get a sentence or two in every now and then, ok?

i-am-the-madness: Fine, whatever

otabae : Ok. I'm gonna try to address everything you mentioned, but I know you don't want to read a novel right now

i-am-the-madness: ...I appreciate it...

otabae: I'm just gonna go in order. No, this will probably not be dropped anytime soon, as yes, Victor is absurdly energetic and childish at times. But remember you have Katsuki to rein him in if necessary, and you know he will if you just ask. You don't even have to be nice about it. Just knowing you came to him for some semblance of help would make him ecstatic. Though, I wouldn't take that as an excuse to be a total dick to him just because he's so willing to help...

otabae: Mila will give you shit because she acts EXACTLY like an older sister. She takes care of you when it really matters, but she'll tease you endlessly because you're so easy to rile up. I'm not saying you have to 100% squash down your emotions, but the less you respond to her teasing, the faster she'll get bored of it and move on to something else

i-am-the-madness: Easier said than done

otabae: I know it is. And I know you know that. But I was just kinda hoping that also hearing it from someone else would help cement that thought in your head and maybe make it a little easier to act upon

otabae: You saying your rinkmates don't understand. Yura, I think other than myself, they are the people that understand you the most. Think of how you come across to people. Other than your creepy Angels, most people would back the hell off and leave you alone. But they don't. Because they know you're not actually that full of rage and hate. It's how you communicate. Is it the most effective way? No, not really, but they know that. That's why when you scream and yell they don't run away. They stick around and continue to talk to you because they know that's just how you are. Give them some credit

i-am-the-madness: Yeah...I...I guess...Katsudon is a pretty good listener if the geezer isn't around. I guess he kinda reminds me of you. He doesn't try to cheer me up with empty words. He's honest or silent

i-am-the-madness: But you're still 1000x better than he is!!

otabae: Glad to hear it. Pretty sure both he and Victor would be perfectly ok if I was your main confidant instead of Katsuki. But I'm glad you have someone there for you when I can't be, for whatever reason

otabae: As for trying to change you. Well, not gonna lie, there might be some truth to that. But I highly doubt it's because they dislike how you are now. I obviously can't say for sure what they're thinking, but if I had to guess, they're just trying to get you used to interacting with the world outside of your rink. I mean, for now, it's fine. Everyone there gets you. You guys are your own weird, dramatic, emotional, absurdly extra family. But you won't be there forever

i-am-the-madness: That's what you think

otabae: No, seriously. One day you'll retire (but only after you've beaten every record Victor or Yuuri have) and you'll have to come across as more...approachable to the rest of the world. I'm sure there are people outside the rink and figure skating world that would also understand you, but it can take a while if they don't have a backbone to stand up against your larger than life personality

otabae: And even if you stayed at the rink there and coached, you'd have to find some happy medium of communication with your students. You're already more than capable of calling people out on what they mess up on, but you'd have to get better at being encouraging. Doesn't mean you have to be sunshine and daisies, but you'd have to find a way. And you know that's feasible. If Yakov can do it, you can do it

i-am-the-madness: Fuck yeah I could! I can't let that balding old man out-do me

otabae: So...feeling slightly less murderous?

i-am-the-madness: Yeah

i-am-the-madness: Thanks, or whatever

otabae: My pleasure

i-am-the-madness: Beka? Can...can I ask you a question?

otabae: You just did, but you can ask another if you want one

i-am-the-madness: Omg, seriously?! ಥ_ಠ

i-am-the-madness: That was...so, so bad

otabae: Sorry, I couldn't help myself

otabae: Anyways, what did you want to ask

i-am-the-madness: Well nothing now you dick

otabae: Oh come on Yura

i-am-the-madness: Ugh *gag* you're terrible

i-am-the-madness: But in all honesty...why do you put up with me?

i-am-the-madness: I mean, I know you're not the only one that willingly puts up with my attitude. But, hell, Idk how to describe it. You just seem to be willing to be there for me so much more. Like, on a Victor and Yuuri level. But it feels more personal than those two. But it could also be because those two are so wrapped up in each other, where as you only have my sour attitude to deal with

otabae: If I answer you honestly, do you promise not to laugh?

i-am-the-madness: Why would I laugh?

otabae: You'd laugh at me and call me a sap. I have a reputation as a super manly biker and DJ to uphold ya know

i-am-the-madness: Pfft. I'll laugh if I choose. I'll mock if I choose. Isn't that "part of my charm"?

otabae: Fair enough

otabae: Honestly, in the beginning, it was hit and miss. You were a little prick as a kid, but I could still admire your skill and determination. I know I gave you that line about your eyes in Barcelona, and I'm sorry if that came off as weird to you, but it's true. I could tell even then that you had been through some shit, but you had still come out the other side stronger. That's what made me think of a soldier. And over the years, I couldn't come up with anything more suitable than what tween me thought of, so it stuck. But no soldier should have to deal with war on their own. I felt this...draw...to you, and I knew I couldn't leave you alone. I wanted to be your friend. That's why when I found you being chased by your Angels, I decided to take you away to somewhere we could be alone and I could have a proper chance to talk to you (since you were being such a spitfire in the hotel lobby earlier that day). But I got to see the more gentle side of you (yes, it exists, don't try to deny it) and I knew there was more to you than the angry kitten most people see. And everything has just grown from there

otabae: You've become an even more amazing skater Yura. You've done things no other professional skater has ever done. And yeah, puberty sucks, but you've done such an amazing job dealing with the changes your body has gone through thus far. And as a person, you've grown so much. You still have your claws out 24/7, but you don't use them nearly as much as you used to. You've gotten even closer to your rinkmates, and you've even gotten comfortable enough to call Victor and Katsuki your family, and I know family is a big deal for you. I know that was a slip on your part to tell them that, but you always speak the truth in those moments. But even with all that, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up being a big cat loving edgelord for the rest of your life, but that's ok, I'll still love you anyways

i-am-the-madness: .....

otabae: .....

i-am-the-madness: That's...wait, what?

otabae: (•_•)

i-am-the-madness: Beka...do you...?

otabae: Well...that's in writing...I can't exactly take it back or deny it...

otabae: Shit...

otabae: Um, sorry. That wasn't exactly how I intended for you to find out...

otabae: (._.  ) (._.) (  ._.)

i-am-the-madness: Beka, how long?

otabae: What?

i-am-the-madness: How long have you...you know...

i-am-the-madness: ...loved me...?

otabae: Since...since Yakov's camp...

otabae: I mean, back then I had no idea what I was feeling!!

otabae: But, I came to understand it as I got older. Barcelona just sealed it for me, and my feelings for you have only gotten stronger since then.

otabae: I just never wanted to say anything because I wasn't sure what you felt for me, and you were always so adamant that we were just friends, and I'd rather have you as just a friend and have to keep my emotions in check vs. telling you and scaring you away and losing you, so...yeah...

otabae: I'm sorry Yuri! I'm so sorry you had to find out about this. I never wanted to ruin what we have, and I'm so, so sorry

otabae: I promise if it wouldn't freak you out, we can still be friends just like we were. But...I'll understand if you don't feel as comfortable around me anymore...

otabae: (._.  ) (._.) (  ._.)

i-am-the-madness: Now it's your turn to shut the fuck up and let ME talk

otabae: ...ok

i-am-the-madness: I...I honestly don't know how to describe how I feel for you yet

otabae: That's ok Yura. You don't have to...

i-am-the-madness: I said shut UP

i-am-the-madness: I don't know how to describe the feeling because I've never experienced anything like it, ok? But...when I'm with you...or talking to you...I know it's more. If we were back in Barcelona, I wouldn't know what to say. But like you said, I've gotten closer to other people, so I have a better understanding of what it's like to have friends. And what I feel for you isn't the same as what I feel for them. It never has been. I don't know if it's...love...but...well, the closest thing I can compare it to would be how I THINK Victor and Katsudon feel for each other. Not really that extreme, and obviously I don't know exactly how they feel for each other, but if I had to guess, I'd say similar. But not knowing, I never wanted to act on it because if I was wrong, I didn't want to fuck up what we had

i-am-the-madness: Same as you I guess...

otabae: So...

i-am-the-madness: Yes...?

otabae: Uh...

i-am-the-madness: Beka, I'm gonna be as straightforward with you as you were with me in Spain before I lose my nerve

otabae: Yura...?

i-am-the-madness: Are you going to become my boyfriend or not?

otabae: I...yes. Yes, I'd like that...a lot

i-am-the-madness: Good. Me too

otabae: One question. I know I already said it once, but would it make you uncomfortable with me saying "I love you" at all? I know this isn't new for me, but I don't want you to feel rushed or anything because of how I feel!

i-am-the-madness: Shut up you tard. It's fine. The initial shock has worn off. I...kinda...liked it...so if you wanted to say it, I wouldn't stop you, or anything, whatever

otabae: (¬‿¬)

i-am-the-madness: Shut up asshole!

otabae: I didn't actually say anything

i-am-the-madness: I SAID SHUT UP ASSHOLE!

otabae: (•◡•)

i-am-the-madness: So you've really liked me for that long...?

otabae: I mean, I kinda thought during your Welcome to the Madness exhibition routine where I suddenly decided to use my teeth to take off your glove was a bit of a give away, and immediately after I was scared shitless you'd realize and leave me in the dust, but I'm glad it didn't turn out that way, because I haven't regretted anything I've done with you

i-am-the-madness: You're right, you know?

otabae: About what?

i-am-the-madness: You are a sap

otabae: But I'm your sap (¬‿¬)

i-am-the-madness: Yeah, yeah, shut it

otabae: Love you too Yura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been WAITING to make these two official in this story, but it never felt right. BUT I finally created a moment that worked. Yay! I wanna flush Leoji out a bit more, and of course, can't forget Seungchuchu. We'll see how long my overly picky self decides to wait to fit those topics in, since I already have so many other random ideas I want to work with. Guess that's a good thing, I'll have plenty to work with for a while :D
> 
> I also started a Pride and Prejudice x YOI mash-up. You can find it [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11282004/chapters/25234782). Please go give it a look and let me know what you think. I've been binge watching YOI and a couple versions of Pride and Prejudice to get a better feel for both.


	15. Secret secret, I got a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think I've finally hit the point where I'm not overly inspired and motivated to pump out a chapter a day :P I'm by no means done with this fic and still have things I want to work into a chapter, but at this point I'm just working out the details. Hopefully you've enjoyed these past three days of updates :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - proud-otōsan  
> Victor - proud-papa  
> Yuri - i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - otabae  
> Phichit - chu+chu  
> Seung-gil - tropical-bird-boy  
> Guang Hong - smol_chinese_bean  
> Leo - luv_smol_bean  
> Chris - sexy-swiss  
> Minami - call_me_kenji

 

**Private message between otabae and i-am-the-madness**

 

otabae: So I guess what remains are 3 questions for you

i-am-the-madness: Oh god, what now?

otabae: Nothing bad, I promise!

otabae: 1) Are you ready to re-join the other group?

i-am-the-madness: I suppose I will be after your remaining questions

otabae: Just so you know, Katsuki and Victor still have the 'proud-dad' names. Do you want me to ask them to change them?

i-am-the-madness: Ugh, no, I guess not

otabae: No?

i-am-the-madness: No. Katsudon would be willing to change it, but Victor would complain. Or change it and then do something else to make up for it, and god knows what they would be. At least the stupid names are kept private

i-am-the-madness: Next question

otabae: 2) Do you want to tell anyone else about us?

i-am-the-madness: Idk honestly

otabae: You said before that you thought Katsuki was a good listener. What about him?

i-am-the-madness: I...guess so. It would be nice to have someone that knows. But he has to swear NOT to tell Victor until I'm ready

otabae: I'm sure he would

i-am-the-madness: Ok, we can tell him

otabae: I'll add him here before I add you back in the main chat, ok?

i-am-the-madness: Thanks Beka

i-am-the-madness: Your last question?

otabae: 3) Do you have any major plans for the small remaining time of the off season?

i-am-the-madness: Uh...no, I don't think so. Just the usual training. Why?

otabae: Well, I figured that as long as there was no opposition, and while there is still time before the season really picks up, I figured I could visit my boyfriend properly. Call me selfish, but now that it's official and not us just quietly pining over each other, I want a proper boyfriend hug.

i-am-the-madness: Good god that was painful to read Beka. You're so ridiculously cheesy

otabae: Are you saying you don't want the same? Hmmmm?

i-am-the-madness:...no...

otabae: Good. Then I'll visit as soon as I can convince my coach to let me leave so soon again. Do you think Yakov would still be ok with me practicing at the rink?

i-am-the-madness: If he wants to see me while you're visiting, he better. So yes

otabae: Thanks Yura

otabae: Maybe we can tell everyone about us when I'm actually there in person

otabae: Do you want to tell Katsuki now?

i-am-the-madness: Yeah, let's get all this over with

 

 **otabae** **added proud-otōsan to the group**

 

proud-otōsan: Um, hi? What's this?

i-am-the-madness: Beka...

proud-otōsan: Is everything ok?

otabae: Yes, everything is good. Yura said he's ready to re-join the group, but there's something we need to talk about first.

proud-otōsan: Do I need to be worried?

otabae: No no no. We just have a favor to ask. More like a secret to keep. At least temporarily

otabae: Are you alone, or at least somewhat alone, right now?

proud-otōsan: Yes

proud-otōsan: What's up?

otabae: Simply put, Phichit's whole "Otayuri" thing is now officially real. I can now proudly call Yura my boyfriend (•◡•) But we're still wanting to keep it under wraps for a little since it literally just happened. I know you're connected at the hip to Victor, but would you be willing to keep this information from him for now. I'm planning on coming back to visit as soon as my coach lets me...considering I just got back to Almaty 4 days ago. Hopefully we can find a good time to tell everyone else then. But I wanted at least one person to know, someone that Yura could turn to for whatever reason.

proud-otōsan: (•◡•)

i-am-the-madness: Ugh, just get it out of your system now before you lose it in front of Victor

proud-otōsan: AWWWWW!!!!!!!!

proud-otōsan: (◕‿◕✿)

proud-otōsan: ♥‿♥

proud-otōsan: ~(˘▾˘)~

proud-otōsan: (づ￣ ³￣)づ

proud-otōsan: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

proud-otōsan: (ᵔᴥᵔ)

proud-otōsan: (｡◕‿◕｡)

proud-otōsan: I'M SO HAPPY! YOU TWO ARE SO EFFING PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!

proud-otōsan: Let me know when you do decide on a time to visit and I'll help you in any way you might need!!

i-am-the-madness: You've stopped typing. Does this mean you're done?

proud-otōsan: For now (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

proud-otōsan: How about this. If I feel the need to be overly excited, I'll do it here. Does that meet with your approval?

i-am-the-madness: Lesser of all evils I suppose...

otabae: Thank you for doing this Katsuki

 

**proud-otōsan named the group "Otayuri"**

 

proud-otōsan: *excited squeal!!!*

proud-otōsan: I don't need to give you a proper shovel talk, now do I Otabek?

otabae: No sir. I've been secretly hoping this would happen for quite some time, so I'm not about to do anything irrational to ruin it

proud-otōsan: D'awwww I'm just so happy for you two!

i-am-the-madness: Thanks Yuuri

proud-otōsan:Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

proud-otōsan: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USED MY REAL NAME!!

proud-otōsan: *ahem*

proud-otōsan: Sorry, that was very Victor-esque of me

i-am-the-madness: Promise to never spaz out if I use your name again, and I'll forgive you

proud-otōsan: Deal

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

**otabae added i-am-the-madness to** **"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

i-am-the-madness: Victor, before you say anything. No, I'm not upset at you. Anymore. And no, you don't have to change your name. Just...don't continuously bring it or anything related to the "family" incident up to annoy me

proud-papa: Are...are you sure?

i-am-the-madness: Yes, jesus. Accept my decision before I change my mind you old geezer

tropical-bird-boy: So...

otabae: Yeah...

smol_chinese_bean: Does anyone have anything to talk about? The previous conversation topic kinda killed the mood

luv_smol_bean: We need something random to get us all going again

proud-otōsan: Anyone got anything? Any random fun facts or questions?

sexy-swiss: Uh, no, not right now

chu+chu: I don't. I'm still reeling from Yurio's confession

call_me_kenji: Well, Idk how long it'll keep things going, but I do have a question for Victor

proud-papa: What is it?

call_me_kenji: This comes from things I've seen online

call_me_kenji: Is it "Victor" or "Viktor"?

proud-papa: It's Виктор

sexy-swiss: That doesn't help you dork

proud-papa: Well, if you use Google Translate, the Romanized spelling under the Cyrillic says "Viktor", but the English translation side says "Victor"

sexy-swiss: That doesn't help either

i-am-the-madness: Dude, pick one to answer the question

proud-papa: Nope (^-^)

proud-papa: Honestly I don't mind which version people use

luv_smol_bean: Screw it. I think we've been using "Victor" pretty frequently, it's the English translation of his name, and we all have to speak English to each other as it's our only common language, so let's stick with that. Is that ok with everyone?

call_me_kenji: I suppose

tropical-bird-boy: Is there anything else from anyone?

smol_chinese_bean: .....

luv_smol_bean: Well, that died quickly...

i-am-the-madness: Ok, well then I'm done. I've had an unpleasant day, so I'm bidding you all a grand fuck off

otabae: Please forgive him. He's been through a lot in the past 24 hours

proud-otōsan: Don't I know

i-am-the-madness: ◉_◉

proud-papa: Now now, what is going on with you guys?

i-am-the-madness: NOTHING!

proud-papa: Oh really?

proud-otōsan: There really isn't. I'm just being snarky. Sorry if that's a boring answer

proud-papa: If you say so my love

 

**"Otayuri"**

 

i-am-the-madness: I! Will! Kill! You!

proud-otōsan: Gomen gomen

proud-otōsan: ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

proud-otōsan: I will be more aware. I promise. It's just all so fresh, and new, and fun, and just SO EXCITING!!

i-am-the-madness: ಠ-ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also started a Pride and Prejudice x YOI mash-up. You can find it [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11282004/chapters/25234782). Please go give it a look and let me know what you think!


	16. In an ideal world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - proud-otōsan  
> Victor - proud-papa  
> Yuri - i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - otabae  
> Phichit - chu+chu  
> Seung-gil - tropical-bird-boy  
> Guang Hong - smol_chinese_bean  
> Leo - luv_smol_bean  
> Chris - sexy-swiss  
> Minami - call_me_kenji

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

proud-papa: Hey, so if you guys could pick, who would you want to compete against in your first two events of the GPF?

tropical-bird-boy: I'm fine as long as the "Podium Family" isn't there

call_me_kenji: Podium Family?

tropical-bird-boy: Yeah, Yuri, Yuuri, and Victor. If all three of them are in the same competition, there's no hope of a medal

i-am-the-madness: Fuck you. Seriously. Fuck you. Do you HAVE to refer to us as a family?

otabae: That's just what people have taken to calling you three online

i-am-the-madness: Fucking gross

otabae: As long as Yura is there, I'll be ok. I mean, as long as he's not stalking me, getting into clubs while underage, then we're good (¬‿¬)

i-am-the-madness: My skates...

i-am-the-madness: Your throat...

i-am-the-madness: It'll happen...

chu+chu: So violent

proud-papa: Let's be honest though

proud-papa: It's just words with Otabek

i-am-the-madness: How about we just move the fuck on

proud-papa: [Two Yuri's.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/hGt3gP)

tropical-bird-boy: Pfft

call_me_kenji: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

chu+chu: OMG THAT'S PERFECT

smol_chinese_bean: (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

i-am-the-madness: OMG MOVE THE FUCK ON!

proud-otōsan: I'll go before something in this house gets broken

luv_smol_bean: (*≧艸≦)

proud-otōsan: I'm not really picky. I'm not sure honestly

chu+chu: Wow. That's not much of an answer

chu+chu: How about you elaborate. Name names. Something?

proud-otōsan: Ok, ok, geez. I guess I'd be ok with anything like the Cup of China. I liked the competition there better than at the Rostelecom Cup

i-am-the-madness: Excuse me?! I'm not good competition?!

proud-otōsan: No, no, no, that's not what I was getting at. It's just...back then, when I was struggling more with my anxiety, having people like Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong there was nice. Competition without the overwhelming stress. I would've been more comfortable with Chris if he didn't grab my ass, or if I at least remembered the Sochi banquet so I knew WHY Chris grabbed my ass (•_•)

proud-otōsan: I don't really count Georgi, he was too busy being mopey over Anya

i-am-the-madness: Pfft. Even when you were a ball of nerves, hardly any of them could be considered actual competition.

smol_chinese_bean: Omg, seriously, literally all of us except Georgi are RIGHT! HERE!

sexy-swiss: Rude much!

luv_smol_bean: DUDE! Stop low-balling us!

proud-otōsan: No, that's not it. Like I said, it was in terms of my nerves. Yurio, we all know what you're like. Seung-gil just glared and hardly talked to anyone. JJ got old with his "JJ Style" after a while. I guess Emil was ok, but he was too focused on the Crispino twins. And Michele was absurdly overbearing and in your face the instant you even looked at his sister or she looked at you, and considering he would stalk her everywhere...

tropical-bird-boy: Yeah, sounds about right for me

chu+chu: I'm working on that...

luv_smol_bean: Wow, yeah, never really noticed how the Rostelecom Cup was stacked with a bunch of "I'm inherently better than you, respect me" type personalities

chu+chu: Yeah, Cup of China definitely seems like it would be better for you

chu+chu: Besides, I was there, and nothing is better than having your best friend there with you to cheer your on ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) and kick your ass (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

proud-otōsan: Gee thanks Phichit

chu+chu: Just telling it how it is

proud-otōsan: What about other people? Any specific preferences

i-am-the-madness: As long as Beka is there, I wouldn't care. I'll kick all your asses

i-am-the-madness: Shut up Phichit. Just...shut up

chu+chu: What?!

i-am-the-madness: Pre-emptive for when you do some stupid 'Otayuri' thing

chu+chu: Who says I was gonna say anything Otayuri related?

i-am-the-madness: (¬_¬)

chu+chu: Ok, ok. Fair enough. You got me ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

call_me_kenji: As long as Yuuri-kun is there, I don't mind

proud-otōsan: You know, you said I could drop the honorifics when talking to you Kenjirou. Same for you. Just "Yuuri" is fine with me

call_me_kenji: *wheeze*

i-am-the-madness: Dude, seriously?!

i-am-the-madness: He literally just said you could be normal and just say his name. No need to have a fucking heart attack. Jesus, the first time Katsudon met Victor and was sober, Victor was literally butt ass naked, and he didn't lose it as much as you do...and all you do is talk online

proud-otōsan: ACTUALLY. It's a sign of how close you are to be able to drop honorifics when talking to someone. It's incredibly rude and a serious social faux pas to not use the honorific outside of a select few circumstances. So while I see why it isn't a big deal for you since it's not something you use, it is for us. I actual wanted to return the favor after Kenjirou initially told me I could stop the -kun, but my break at practice was over, and I got distracted by someone after, and then just totally forgot to mention it

i-am-the-madness: God, we don't need a disgusting play-by-play of your past antics with Victor

proud-otōsan: It wasn't Victor that was the distraction

proud-papa: (；一_一)

proud-papa: Who was it then, Yuuuuuuuuri?

 

**Private message between **proud-otōsan and proud-papa****

 

proud-otōsan: Victor, it was Otabek, but he was going through something personal so he messaged me privately. That's all I'm telling you, but please don't make it a big deal. I just don't feel it's my place to say who in the main chat, especially since with this group, they'll hound the both of us for the reason why because we're all nosy in each other's business, myself included at times

proud-papa: Ok, I promise to drop it. Otabek is a good guy, and with how much he seems to care about Yurio, I don't want to do anything to upset him. I'd feel like the worst person ever if I did something to betray his trust and drive him away from us

proud-otōsan: Thank you Victor. I love you!

proud-papa: I love you too my Yuuri! ♥‿♥

 

**Private message between **proud-otōsan and otabae****

 

proud-otōsan: I hope it isn't going too far, but I told Victor you messaging me had been the distraction that day, but I didn't tell him anything specific. I felt it wasn't my place to go into details, but I didn't want him to keep going on and on asking what had happened. He said he'd stop, but I wanted to tell you why he suddenly stopped so you wouldn't be worried about what was said to make him stop

otabae: No, that's ok. And I appreciate you keeping me informed. You've always been trustworthy, but there's a small part of me that would've been concerned

proud-otōsan: I'm not worried about it. I get wanting to make sure the reason why is made known to our friends on your own terms

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

sexy-swiss: Well...?

proud-otōsan: Drop it guys. It was a personal thing, ok?

sexy-swiss: It was personal, and Victor doesn't know? Sounds juicy

proud-papa: Hey, my Yuuri said it was personal, so let it be personal

sexy-swiss: But Victor...you just asked yourself. Don't you want to know?

sexy-swiss: Or were you told and we just didn't see it here?

proud-papa: Who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

i-am-the-madness: He definitely knows

call_me_kenji: Really?

i-am-the-madness: Victor isn't actually a ditz like he pretends to be with the media. His memory can be questionable at times, yes, but he's not actually stupid

proud-papa: Aww, thank you Yurio!

proud-papa: You didn't have to say anything. I don't mind people thinking that. I mean, why would I act like that to the press if I minded?

i-am-the-madness: Yeah, well everyone here isn't the press, and I'm not about to let them have the wrong idea about you. People having the wrong idea happens enough with me, and it fucking pisses me off, so I don't like seeing even the possibility of it happening to someone I'm close to

proud-papa: Well, I can still say thank you and be appreciative (◕‿◕✿)

i-am-the-madness: Yeah yeah, whatever

i-am-the-madness: Other people need to continue the original topic so Victor stops talking to me...

sexy-swiss: I'll go! I need Victor to be there. I have to beat you sometime, right? Besides, who will take pictures of me by the pool if you're not around!

smol_chinese_bean: I don't care as long as Leo is there. Long distance sucks a lot, so I'll skate against anyone as long as we can get some personal time as well

luv_smol_bean: I feel the same way

luv_smol_bean: (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

smol_chinese_bean: (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

proud-papa: I'd want my Yuuri, because he's my Yuuri, and I feel similar to what Leo and Guang Hong said. I'd also want Phichit, because he's so special and supportive to my Yuuri. I'd want Chris, because how is he supposed to try and beat me if I'm not there, and he's basically my version of a Phichit. And because family is the best support, I'd want Yuri because he's my son

proud-papa: I guess that means I'm the most picky

i-am-the-madness: Not your son...not that you ever listen anyways. Asshole

chu+chu: I have gone beyond normal best friend status. I am now the shining example that all other's are compared to. I have...ascended

chu+chu: ✧ﾟ･:*(◕ヮ◕)*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I would want to take more time after churning out 3 chapters in 3 days, but I guess I just can't stay away :P I'm gonna continue working on my YOI/P&P crossover tomorrow, but it's July 4th and I have lots of plans with friends, so no guarantees I can get it posted tomorrow. And for that I'm sorry. But I promise to do my best! If you're not sure what I'm talking about, head over [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11282004/chapters/25234782) and give it a read!


	17. The first 24 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain refuses to work  
> So here's a small fluffy chapter to pass the time  
> Dedicated to Yup_the_feels, who wanted to know what would happen next with Otayuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - proud-otōsan  
> Victor - proud-papa  
> Yuri - i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - otabae  
> Phichit - chu+chu  
> Seung-gil - tropical-bird-boy  
> Guang Hong - smol_chinese_bean  
> Leo - luv_smol_bean  
> Chris - sexy-swiss  
> Minami - call_me_kenji

 

**Private message between otabae and** **proud-otōsan**

 

otabae: Hey, do you remember that thing you did for me when I visited last time?

proud-otōsan: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

proud-otōsan: Yesssssss

proud-otōsan: Just tell me when to hide (ʘ‿↼)

proud-otōsan: (｡◕‿◕｡)

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

chu+chu: I noticed Yurio and Otabek have been kinda silent on this chat recently. Is everything ok with them? I don't have to work my magic and man-handle Yurio back into this chat, do I?

proud-papa: Oh, they're juuuuuust fine

chu+chu: Wait...

chu+chu: ...why did you say that?

chu+chu: ...and why did you say it like that??

 

**"Otayuri"**

 

proud-otōsan: Can I share pictures?

proud-otōsan: PLEASE!

i-am-the-madness: Wait, pictureS? As in plural? What pictureS?

proud-otōsan: I might've been practicing my ninja phone skills

proud-otōsan: I don't have anything bad, I promise! I haven't like, invaded your privacy or anything!

proud-otōsan: At least not more than normal. I didn't sneak into your room for more pictures in the middle of the night or something creepy like that

i-am-the-madness: OMG NEVER DO THAT EVER!

proud-otōsan: I won't, I won't, I promise!

i-am-the-madness: You won't shut up about this, will you...?

proud-otōsan: Nope!

i-am-the-madness: As...as long as you send the originals

i-am-the-madness: (•_•  )

i-am-the-madness: I don't want shitty screenshot quality

i-am-the-madness: (•_•)

i-am-the-madness: So...yeah

i-am-the-madness: (  •_•)

proud-otōsan: DEAL!

proud-otōsan: ♥‿♥

 

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

proud-papa: We have a visitor

chu+chu: Wait...did something...???

proud-otōsan: A surprise arrived this afternoon

proud-otōsan: [First kiss.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/985231149064214/)

proud-otōsan: And then there was the before and after of jetlag

proud-otōsan: [happy to be together again.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/694187730033731373/)

proud-otōsan: [d'awww.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/464644886540459639/)

proud-papa: LOOK AT HIS SMILE IN THE FIRST ONE! MY SMOL SON DOES NOT NORMALLY SMILE LIKE THIS. THIS BOY MAKES HIM SO HAPPY!!

proud-otōsan: And then there was going to their first official date that night when Otabek woke back up

proud-otōsan: [Otabek is a gentleman.jpg](https://www.instagram.com/p/BUe2UE9FtiS/?taken-by=otayuri.fp)

proud-otōsan: [Second kiss.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/724164815052818763/)

proud-papa: LOOK AT MY PRECIOUS SON TAKING CONTROL OF THE MOMENT! I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!

proud-papa: #growingup

proud-otōsan: And then there was this morning

proud-otōsan: [domesticity.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/33565959703704258/)

proud-otōsan: And then there is now

proud-otōsan: [blushing Yurio.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/302585668698529957/)

proud-otōsan: Victor was teasing him, but he wouldn't let go of Otabek's hand, no matter how embarrassed he was getting

proud-papa: I HAVE FOUND A WHOLE NEW LOVE! I LOVE MY SON AND HIS BOYFRIEND WHO IS PERFECT FOR HIM! MY NAME IN THIS CHAT IS SO APPROPRIATE RIGHT NOW!

chu+chu: .....

chu+chu: .....

chu+chu: ...omg...

chu+chu: ...O...M...G...

chu+chu: ...OMG...

chu+chu: ...OMG!!!

chu+chu: (*T▽T*)ﾉｼ

chu+chu: SO PRECIOUS!!

call_me_kenji: I genuinely don't think I've seen Yurio look so happy and at peace

luv_smol_bean: Yay! Congrats Otabek!

smol_chinese_bean: Finally!

otabae: Finally?

tropical-bird-boy: He stuck his finger in your mouth

tropical-bird-boy: You removed his glove with your teeth

tropical-bird-boy: At an internationally televised event

tropical-bird-boy: I think we all figured there was something more going on

sexy-swiss: You're both of age, so just keep it safe, ok?

i-am-the-madness: OMGSERIOUSLYSHUTUP!!

otabae: We JUST started dating. And this is the first time since then that we've been able to be together in person. I'm not gonna say it's never gonna happen, but that is one of the furthest things from my mind right now.

otabae: I just want to hold him right now. I've been waiting and hoping this would happen for a while, so I'm going to enjoy every moment

chu+chu: (*T▽T*)ﾉｼ

chu+chu: I'm gonna die from the feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I have all these ideas for both my fics right now, but when I go to actually write them, my brain refuses to organize them into cognizant sentences.  
> Please leave comments. I'm needy and would love encouragement to help get my thoughts together


	18. Oh how the tables have turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking so long to post a new chapter. I lost motivation for a little bit, but I found it again, and I'm back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - proud-otōsan  
> Victor - proud-papa  
> Yuri - i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - otabae  
> Phichit - chu+chu  
> Seung-gil - tropical-bird-boy  
> Guang Hong - smol_chinese_bean  
> Leo - luv_smol_bean  
> Chris - sexy-swiss  
> Minami - call_me_kenji

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

i-am-the-madness: OI! PIG! WHERE IS VICTOR?! HE SAID HE WOULD DISCUSS SOME OF THE SPONSORS THAT HAVE SHOWN SOME INTEREST IN ME BEFORE THE BANQUET, BUT HE'S NOT FUCKING HERE. SO. WHERE? IS? HE?

proud-otōsan: He's, uh, busy at the moment

i-am-the-madness: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! HE SAID HE'D MEET ME BEFOREHAND! I HAVE NO DESIRE TO GET STUCK WITH SHITTY SPONSORS!

proud-otōsan: Ok, ok, geez. He's crying in the bathroom at the moment. It's been 5 minutes

proud-otōsan: He shows no sign of stopping atm

i-am-the-madness: What the actual fuck Yuuri?!

sexy-swiss: Yuuri, what have you done to him?

proud-otōsan: Omg, shut up. I myself did not do anything. After seeing his first season coaching me wasn't some weird fluke, apparently the other coaches invited him to a coach only dinner. He's extremely happy right now

call_me_kenji: Wow, really? That's awesome!

sexy-swiss: Congratulations Victor!

sexy-swiss: ...whenever you come out of the bathroom and see this

proud-otōsan: It's nice to know that they take him seriously now. In the beginning even Celestino said he was playing at being a coach and to cut it out. I'm really proud of all the work he's done

i-am-the-madness: Yeah yeah, woo for him. But right now, dealing with these sponsors is the most immediate issue. Is he done crying yet?

proud-otōsan: Yes, just give him a minute to freshen himself up. He doesn't exactly want to be seen with red, puffy eyes. Sponsors will be wary if he appears disheveled in any way

i-am-the-madness: Well, tell him to hurry!

proud-papa: I'm on my way down to your room Yurio. Retract your claws

proud-papa: And make sure you and Otabek are presentable. I don't need to find my son in any compromising situations

i-am-the-madness: ┬┴┬┴┤(･_･)├┬┴┬┴

i-am-the-madness: Go

i-am-the-madness: ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

i-am-the-madness: Fuck

i-am-the-madness: ┬┴┬┴┤(･├┬┴┬┴

i-am-the-madness: Yourself

i-am-the-madness: ┬┴┬┴┤├┬┴┬┴

chu+chu: Soooo Otabek. What's it like dating Yurio?

i-am-the-madness: Don't answer them...

chu+chu: None of us want or need sordid details. We're just curious what it's like to have tamed the wild kitten

i-am-the-madness: None of your business...

otabae: I love it. And I love him. That's about all there is to it

chu+chu: Oh come on, no tiny tid bit of gossip for us? We constantly get Victuuri updates, but we need some Otayuri as well. Variety is the spice of life! I'm Thai! I need spice!

otabae: Uh...

chu+chu: Something? Anything? No matter how small or silly

otabae: Um...

i-am-the-madness: Are you actually considering answering them? Don't you dare...

otabae: Once, I asked for a glass of water while he was in a grumpy mood after practice, and he brought me a glass full of ice and said "wait", then stomped away

i-am-the-madness: I hate you

sexy-swiss: That's hilariously adorable

otabae: I couldn't be mad. How could anyone be mad at something like that?

chu+chu: Otayuri quota filled for the day. Yay!

i-am-the-madness: I hate you too

proud-otōsan: It's ok my son. I've got this

i-am-the-madness: (；一_一)

proud-otōsan: Phichit, my social butterfly of a friend, do you remember that one time, with that one picture

chu+chu: Yuuri

chu+chu: My sweet, innocent, loving, pure, caring, wonderful best friend

chu+chu: No

chu+chu: Do not pick the angsty kitten over me

proud-otōsan: I took this down almost immediately per your initial request, but I took a screenshot first

chu+chu: My old roommate, he who knows my secrets, he who is godfather to my hamsters, he who is my BEST FRIEND

chu+chu: No

proud-otōsan: Yes

chu+chu: Seung-gil, stop him!

tropical-bird-boy: Wait, what?

chu+chu: THEE picture!!

tropical-bird-boy: Yuuri...

proud-otōsan: [sweet sweet revenge.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/837669599411814858/)

proud-otōsan: NO SHAME!!!

tropical-bird-boy: ◉_◉

chu+chu: ಠoಠ

chu+chu: *headdesk*

call_me_kenji: Wait, what is this?

luv_smol_bean: Is this...

smol_chinese_bean: Is the internet true

smol_chinese_bean: Is "Seungchuchu" a thing?

tropical-bird-boy: No

proud-otōsan: No?

tropical-bird-boy: Seriously?

proud-otōsan: Oh come on Seung-gil!

tropical-bird-boy: Yuuri...no...

proud-otōsan: Ok guys, so I never said anything BECUASE I'M A GOOD FRIEND, but all's fair in love and war, and you two are the only ones that are all hush hush. Even Yuri and Otabek aren't so private, at least with us. I'm surprised at your Phichit. You're usually so open about everything

chu+chu: Well, I'm not the only one that this involves, so...

proud-otōsan: Yeah, but you know this chat is like Vegas. What happens here, stays here. Do you not trust us?

call_me_kenji: Yuuri, what do you know?!?!

proud-otōsan: How about this. Do all of you promise to keep what is said in this chat, in this chat?

proud-otōsan: And possibly be willing to share more just so Phichit and Seung-gil feel more 'even'?

proud-otōsan: *cough*eventhoughwe'vealreadysaidwaymore*cough*

chu+chu: (；一_一)

proud-papa: Deal

smol_chinese_bean: Deal

luv_smol_bean: Deal

call_me_kenji: Agreed

sexy-swiss: Ditto

i-am-the-madness: I'm not ok with this, but I won't be the ONE asshole

otabae: As long as Yura is ok, I am too

proud-otōsan: Ok. So

chu+chu: Hey, I/we never agreed

proud-otōsan: Oh hush. We all agreed to keep it between us. Deal with it

chu+chu: (￣ヘ￣)

proud-otōsan: SO

proud-otōsan: "Seungchuchu" is a thing. Like, officially

proud-otōsan: And in honor of this relationship, I shall tell you the story of how I found out

chu+chu: OMGNO! ༼ ºل͟º ༽

tropical-bird-boy: Yuuri...please...that's too much

proud-otōsan: Nope. I'm feeling feisty today

smol_chinese_bean: SPILL ALREADY!

sexy-swiss: Their reactions are rather interesting

luv_smol_bean: This should be good

tropical-bird-boy: ರ_ರ

chu+chu: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

proud-otōsan: SO! You all know how we all gathered for Seung-gil's birthday? So the morning of the party, everyone but me, Phichit, and Seung-gil left to wander for a bit. Except Seung-gil forgot I didn't go out with Victor, but was waiting for Phichit, who was taking a stupid long shower and thought that there were still other people around. This is important to remember. Seung-gil thought it was just him and Phichit; Phichit thought everyone was still waiting to leave.

proud-otōsan: Well, I was slouched on the couch, waiting for Phichit to get out of the shower, and all of a sudden, I hear what I can only describe as an agitated groan come from the kitchen, and all of a sudden, Seung-gil stormed to the bathroom, opened the door (mind you, Phichit is still in the shower), threw back the curtain, and all I hear is "Did you - stop screaming, it's just me - eat the last of the kimchi?!" while Phichit shrieked at the sudden intrusion.

chu+chu: I'm dead. You've killed me. I'm mortified and you've killed me. I hope you're happy

smol_chinese_bean: Thats...just...

smol_chinese_bean: I don't have a response for that

luv_smol_bean: Like, who would expect Seung-gil to be like that

i-am-the-madness: He's usually so...resting bitch face

chu+chu: Rude

sexy-swiss: Actually, that seems to fit him. No flair. No cutesy calling of Phichit's name as he walks in. Just in, ask question, out

smol_chinese_bean: So how did the two of them take it when they realized you were there?

proud-otōsan: Well, after the initial panic that it could've been someone else, Phichit was mortified, because he knew I was still sitting around waiting for him. When Seung-gil realized, he just blushed so much his entire face was red. I asked to make sure, and they confirmed it. Not that I would've believed anything else anyways. No way does someone just randomly intrude on someone like that when there's not something going on between them. I don't think either was officially ready to make it more known, so I promised to keep it under wraps

i-am-the-madness: "No way does someone just randomly intrude on someone like that". Have you met Victor? He defines that sentence. Hell, he did that to your life

proud-papa: It's true

proud-otōsan: Whatever. We're not talking about Victuuri right now, we're talking about Seungchuchu

smol_chinese_bean: That really is a cute ship name

luv_smol_bean: Yuuri, do you have any more pictures?

i-am-the-madness: Pfft. Katsudon, have more pictures? Yeah right

proud-otōsan: Well, I got all of those ones of you and Otabek

sexy-swiss: It's always the quiet ones...

call_me_kenji: Yuuri...?

proud-otōsan: [revenge1.jpg](https://es.pinterest.com/pin/862369028617090578/)

proud-otōsan: [revenge2.jpg](http://tamisumimi.deviantart.com/art/YoI-Seungchuchu-is-cute-652105290)

proud-otōsan: [revenge3.jpg](https://goo.gl/images/r9LHai)

proud-otōsan: [revenge4.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/140244975876761887/)

proud-otōsan: [revenge5.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/703687510497602614/)

proud-otōsan: [revenge6.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/583990276651470490/)

proud-otōsan: Just a couple that I've snuck

proud-otōsan: You should've never taught me how to take sneaky pictures Phichit

proud-otōsan: (•_•)

proud-otōsan: ( •_•)>⌐■-■

proud-otōsan: (⌐■_■)

chu+chu: What kind of monster have I created?!

tropical-bird-boy: So, you're saying our now lack of privacy and having to be on the alert anytime anyone is around, even your best friend, is because of you?

tropical-bird-boy: (¬_¬)

chu+chu: Don't hate me ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･

chu+chu: I didn't know this was gonna happen when I showed him in college!! And he never used said skills!! Until now apparently!!

chu+chu: Yuuri, why have you betrayed me??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Seungchuchu! Finally!  
> I am in love with feisty Yuuri


	19. Revenge of Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit asks ALL the questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - proud-otōsan  
> Victor - proud-papa  
> Yuri - i-am-the-madness  
> Otabek - otabae  
> Phichit - chu+chu  
> Seung-gil - tropical-bird-boy  
> Guang Hong - smol_chinese_bean  
> Leo - luv_smol_bean  
> Chris - sexy-swiss  
> Minami - call_me_kenji

**"Naughty Naughty Skater Boys"**

 

chu+chu: I am now invoking my right to ask each of you a question, as promised...starting now

chu+chu: And since you decided to share, Yuuri, you get to go first

chu+chu: How do you deal with people fawning over you and Victor? Like, does it get old having the internet scream at you two for having the perfect relationship?

proud-otōsan: Perfect? Ha. I would just like to remind everyone here that Victor got jealous of an old Japanese folklore fish and I was possessed by a squid demon. I'd say we are far from perfect

proud-otōsan: And yes, when he thinks I'm not looking, Victor will still flip off any statues we walk by

smol_chinese_bean: I feel like if anything, the fact that you two have gone through what you have, and have made it to the other side still going strong together, I'd say you have a pretty perfect relationship. I don't think many couples, if any others, can say they've safely gone through spontaneous naked castle roof exhibitions and demonic possession.

proud-otōsan: Aww, thanks Guang Hong

smol_chinese_bean: (｡◕‿◕｡)

chu+chu: Ok, Victor. Real talk. In the very beginning, did you really fly to Japan just for that good Katsuki booty like everyone assumes, or was there something else?

proud-papa: Yes and no

chu+chu: Elaborate

proud-papa: So, yes, part of my reasoning for dropping everything to fly to Japan and coach Yuuri was because of what happened at the Sochi banquet. I know a lot of people like to assume that when I saw the video the triplets posted, it triggered the side of me that had been pining for "Katsuki booty" as you called it But that's not the only reason.

proud-papa: At the Sochi GPF, I could see the potential in Yuuri, but didn't think much of it at the time. I was honestly more just trying to find a way to keep my own inspiration up for the rest of the season and the next, because that's what people expected of me. But then I saw the video. And while yes, my hormones got a little excited remembering the pole dancing, I was honestly more frustrated at the time than anything. Here, I see this skater that seems to have so much potential, especially having made in to the Finals. But then he just dropped off the face of the earth. Nothing at Worlds, no mention of any other major competition, nothing. Then boom. That same skater goes and does my routine with more feeling, expression, and depth than I ever could've done. And all I could think of was "What the hell? Why hasn't he been in any major competitions? If he can skate like that, his skill level is not in question. He could easily make the podium. So why? Why has he not? Is there some sort of disconnect between him and his coach? Does he not get the support he needs? Why else would he ask me to coach him, knowing I've never done that before? Because I know Celestino isn't a bad coach. Ugh. I hate this. I hate that he's not able to find that final piece that will make him spectacular. You know what, fine. I'll do it"

proud-otōsan: (/^-^(^ ^*)♡

smol_chinese_bean: Wow

i-am-the-madness: I told you guys he's not just an idiot

chu+chu: Victor, as Yuuri's best friend, I approve of you even more

proud-otōsan: Phichit, I think we're a bit past the time for shovel talk

chu+chu: It's never too late. It doesn't matter how long you two are together. If he ever does something, I will retaliate. And I'm younger than both of you, so even when we're all in our 70's, I'll still be more sprightly than either of you

chu+chu: Kenjirou, what is your favorite anime? And favorite character from that anime?

call_me_kenji: Are you suggesting that just because I'm Japanese that I love anime?

chu+chu: Yes

call_me_kenji: Racist

chu+chu: Honest

call_me_kenji:...true

call_me_kenji: Ok, well, you're right, I do

call_me_kenji: And uhh, Idk. I think if I had to pick, I'd pick Haikyuu!! In a weird way, I like to compare it to all of us. Their team is one big dysfunctional family, just like we're all one big international skate family :)

call_me_kenji: And my favorite character is Haiba Lev, from the Nekoma team

call_me_kenji: In the show he's half Russian and half Japanese. I pretend he's a Victuuri love child

call_me_kenji: (〃艸〃)

proud-papa: Can we adopt him?!

call_me_kenji: YES PLEASE!

proud-otōsan: ┐(￣-￣)┌

proud-papa: It's not a no. I'll take it!

call_me_kenji: #winning

chu+chu: Dorks

chu+chu: So Guang Hong

chu+chu: What is the weirdest trend/craze you've ever participated in?

smol_chinese_bean: Uh, the 100 layers challenge

luv_smol_bean: Dare I ask...which one(s)?

smol_chinese_bean: I just did clothes. I was going to do more, but I got discouraged and knew I could never compare once I saw the video Jenna Marbles did

chu+chu: Jenna Marbles is my spirit animal

smol_chinese_bean: She did the ultimate 100 layers video. She put 50 fake eyelashes on each eye (100 total), 100 layers of nail polish, 100 layers of spray tan on her arm, 100 layers of foundation, 100 layers of liquid lipstick, and 100 layers of hair spray.

smol_chinese_bean: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsFLMjlgR_o>

call_me_kenji: That's magical

chu+chu: Otabek, something about little Yurio that we don't know. Doesn't have to be any deep, dark secret. Any funny little habit will do.

i-am-the-madness: Don't you dare

otabae: I have to respect our agreement

i-am-the-madness: But it's not even a question!

otabae: It's close enough

i-am-the-madness: Beka...

otabae: If you are able to catch Yura completely off guard, and poke him in his sides (has to be a poke. Pinching, tickling, etc. doesn't work), his reaction is to meow. Not like, full on meow. It's a combination meow and squeak type noise

i-am-the-madness: OMGSERIOUSLY?!?!

i-am-the-madness: FUCK YOU!!

i-am-the-madness: And FUCK YOU for being so goddamn perfect that I can't think of anything to retaliate

i-am-the-madness: ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

i-am-the-madness: FUCK

otabae: Ha. Neener

luv_smol_bean: ...did you just say neener?

luv_smol_bean: I was not expecting Otabek to say neener

luv_smol_bean: I have no words to describe this moment

sexy-swiss: Incredulous? Is that an appropriate word for this situation? I think it's right

proud-papa: I'm just gonna go with baffled

i-am-the-madness:...wait. I remember a moment

otabae: What? There have been no moments

i-am-the-madness: Oh yes there was. It's not really embarrassing exactly, but it was definitely Victor and Yuuri level cheesy

chu+chu: Whaaaat? From Otabek??

smol_chinese_bean: Spill! SPILL!

otabae: I have no idea what you're talking about Yura

i-am-the-madness: Perhaps you don't. So let me refresh your memory

i-am-the-madness: We stopped by a convenience store coming back from practice one day to get slushies

otabae: ಠ_ಠ

otabae: Wait...

i-am-the-madness: I got cherry flavor. Otabek got blue raspberry

otabae: ಠoಠ

otabae: Nooo...

i-am-the-madness: So we're walking along, drinking our slushies, and I look over and Beka is sticking his tongue out as far as he can and going cross-eyed looking down at it. He cracks a smile (it does actually happen sometimes, I know, hard to believe...for you unfortunate fuckers. Ha!) then says "Yura look, it's making my tongue blue!"

otabae: ಠ-ಠ

otabae: The story isn't even done and I'm mortified...

i-am-the-madness: I responded with something along the lines of "Mine's still just red. That's boring"

otabae: ಠ~ಠ

otabae: Please no...

i-am-the-madness: And without missing a beat, without a pause, without any thought, Beka smirks and asks "You wanna make purple?"

otabae: ರ_ರ

otabae: *dies*

chu+chu: (*≧ω≦*)

proud-papa: Aww, Otabek, I didn't realize my Yuuri and I were so influential on you

proud-otōsan: Victor! Be nice!

proud-papa: I am!

otabae: 凸(￣ヘ￣)

chu+chu: Ooo, feisty like his little Yurio

proud-papa: I like learning about all these different sides of Otabek

chu+chu: Leo! Most embarrassing thing that's happened between you and Guang Hong

smol_chinese_bean: He forgot my birthday

luv_smol_bean: I didn't forget!

smol_chinese_bean: Whatever. You didn't wish me happy birthday on my actual birthday

chu+chu: Leo, shame!

luv_smol_bean: Let me explain!

luv_smol_bean: Yes, I didn't wish him happy birthday on the day of, for him, but it was still his birthday in the states. It's selfish, but I had a day of inspiration for new choreography, and I lost track of time, but didn't realize it until after we were talking...

luv_smol_bean: This was our conversation (at 8:49pm my time...)

Me - Happy Birthday!!!

Guang Hong - Thanks

Guang Hong - Honestly, I was starting to think you forgot...

Me - Why would you think that?

Guang Hong - ...do they not teach you about time zones in the US?

Me - ..........

Me - I feel like an idiot right now...

Me - I'm sorry :'(

Guang Hong - It's ok, you're still the best boyfriend ever :D

chu+chu: You two are adorable

chu+chu: My other Seungchuchu half, you're next (ᵔᴥᵔ)

tropical-bird-boy: Phichit, in case you forgot, I too was a part of Yuuri's onslaught of pictures and stories. Why am I being asked something?

chu+chu: Yours isn't personal per se. Just curious what goes on in that calculating head of yours. Ok?

tropical-bird-boy: Ugh. Yes dear...

chu+chu: (♡´艸`)

chu+chu: *le sigh* I love him...

tropical-bird-boy: (；一_一)

chu+chu: Ok, anyways

chu+chu: What is one of the most disturbing yet eye-opining things you've ever heard? Something that makes you scratch your head and seriously ponder the idea, like one of those "random shower thoughts". Go!

tropical-bird-boy: The concept of a ghost moaning may have been started by children whose parents were having sex in the adjacent room and denied having heard the sounds

proud-papa: Hmm, never thought about that. But seems plausible. Like there was some super secret school PTA meeting where all the parents agreed to this story in case their children heard their sex noises

smol_chinese_bean: I love the different shower thoughts!

otabae: I have one. How far back in history to you have to go before it's consider archeology vs. grave robbing

sexy-swiss: Hmm. That's actually a really good question

sexy-swiss: Anyone have any sort of connection to an archeologist that we could ask?

i-am-the-madness: Archeology? Seriously? Us? We figure skaters? No, I don't think any of us do

proud-otōsan: Anyone else?

tropical-bird-boy: When a pregnant woman swims, she's a human submarine

sexy-swiss: Ah-ooh-ga

proud-otōsan: One of those moments I'm genuinely glad there are no women in this chat...

proud-papa: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

proud-otōsan: You are terrible!

sexy-swiss: How about this one: being attracted to your own flaccid penis would be the worst fetish ever

tropical-bird-boy: ಠ . ಠ

proud-otōsan: CHRIS!!

i-am-the-madness: EW WHAT THE HELL YOU DISGUSTING OLD PERV!! FUCKING GROSS!! NO ONE WANTS TO THINK ABOUT THAT!!

i-am-the-madness: (╯°□°)╯ ︵( .o.)

proud-papa: Thats...actually kinda funny when you think about it. The instant you start to be pleased, it ruins that which you fetishize, and as soon as that kills your sex drive, it would immediately bring back that which you fetishize, which would create a cycle of your boner going up and down and up and down...

i-am-the-madness: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡

i-am-the-madness: Why would you say things like that???

call_me_kenji: (#/₀\\#)

smol_chinese_bean: Nooooo, I don't need that kind of mental image!!

i-am-the-madness: I'm done with all of you

proud-otōsan: Phichit, does all of this satisfy your innate curiosity

chu+chu: I'm good now ب_ب

sexy-swiss: But you haven't asked me a question yet!

chu+chu: (¬_¬)

chu+chu: I need time to recover from the overwhelming force that is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned the flaccid penis fetish at work, and I died. So yes, I wrote this chapter specifically to throw that in at the end. I hope you laugh at it as much as I did

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the comments I've gotten so far! Please feel free to leave a quick note or review!


End file.
